Date Night
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Time travel fic. When Date night goes awry, future Wally, Artemis, Dick and Zatanna find them selves back at the moutian facing their past selves and mentors in a big confusing mess. Hilarity and adventure ensues in one big misshap after another. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, hoped you liked my story The Box, part two of that story should be up shortly. Also since I passed my permit test so I'm not grounded anymore. Well enjoy the story**

**I own nothing, nothing I tell you, not yj or any figments of the DC universe, NOTHING!**

**So now with out further ado I present my new story…**

**Drum roll please…..**

****

It was basically a normal day at Mt Justice; Kaldur was visiting Atlantis, the super couple was on a date, and Rocket was in her own city. The rest of the team was back at the cave training with their mentors or Canary. Both Red Arrow and Artemis were doing target practice while GA supervised with dounts, Flash and KF were doing some sort of speed combat training, Robin and the resident dark knight were sparring and Zatanna was receiving combat training from Canary so she didn't have to rely on her magic all the time. So it was just a normal day right? Wrong. Today was an anything but normal day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile some twenty two-ish years into the future…

"BAYWATCH! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" warned Artemis as she took out the villain in front of her.

"Thanks babe." Flash thanked his wife and took her advice by taking out the goon behind him.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" the archer asked her husband after dodging some bullets.

Flash took out another villain and yelled, "Yeah Nightwing, why are we doing this again. I though you said we were all going to see a movie. This was suppose to be date night not kick-ass night, not that we don't mind (well Artemis kind of does) But can't we go get a burger or something instead?"

Dick smirked and let a flurry of ninja stars fly from his fingertips to their designated targets.

"Yeah dinner would be nice." Zatanna added before going back to taking down villains.

"Ok fine well go get a burger after this then." Nightwing quipped.

After they hog-tied the perps, the pair of couples walked down the New York City alley to go change so they could go get a burger (or in Wally's case burgers).

Suddenly a large blueish purple vortex appeared, caught by surprise Artemis, Flash Nightwing and Zatanna were pulled into the time stream. Only Nightwing could mutter something about not feeling the aster before being sucked in.

****

Back to the present…..

When a purple blue sphere formed in the middle of the training room, everyone froze to look up at portal. Suddenly there was a big bang and the vortex disappeared leaving behind four discombobulated costumed figures. Everyone got into battle stances as the four beings stirred. One of the people looked like Flash (but was definitely not Barry) another looked like a feminized GA, the next guy was dressed in all black with a blue emblem on his chest and the last was a woman in a top hat that kind of looked like Zatanna.

The four future vigilantes got up to their feet and stood back-to-back weapons ready on pure instinct.

"Who are you?" Ordered Batman.

Wally leaned into Nightwing and whispered, "Dude, are we even aloud to answer that question without screwing up the time stream? We can't exactly tell them who we are."

Dick was pondering the question himself, he knew Wally was already starting to give himself a huge time paradox headache. But the speedster was right, they couldn't just reveal themselves to their past selves and mentors.

"Yeah I agree. So what can we tell them, we're from the future?" He sarcasticly whispered slightly annoyed.

"I vote we fight our way out of here and try to get home somewhere else." Artemis added her two cents.

"Does violence solve everything for you?" Wally asked.

"Pretty much…"

"Will you two stop talking while I try to figure out how we can get out of this mess without screwing up the time stream." Nightwing snapped.

"_Uh guys…"_ Zatanna piped up being the only one paying attention to the other heroes.

"_What_?" the other three snapped.

"I think we should run…like now." She suggested nodding to the not so happy heroes and their past selves.

Batman was going to wait no longer so he motioned to the team to attack.

"Rendezvous in town. Make yourselves scarce!" Nighwing yelled throwing down a smoke pellet. The four future goers took their leader's advice and scattered under the cover of the dark cloud.

Batman and Robin went after the intruder in black that seemed to be the leader. Naturally Flash and Kid Flash raced after the imposter Flash. The arrows chased after the mysterious blonde archer, and that left Zatanna and Canary with the gal in the top hat.

Zatanna was shouting out rapid-fire spells at her past self and Canary. She usually wouldn't have any trouble with taking on her past self but she was still rather disoriented and fighting Canary took most of her attention. Eventually with the combined power of her younger self and Black Canary, future Zatanna was finally overpowered. They tied a gag around her mouth and carted her off to the interrogation room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The future scarlet speedster was running as fast as he could at the moment, he was still discombobulated from inter-dimensional travel and not on top of his game. Both Barry and his past self were at his heels trying to grab or trip him.

After running around the cave it least five times the future speedster could himself start to tire (time travel can take a lot out of a person) so Wally decided that it would be best to change strategies so he skidded to a stop and tried to run the other direction. Unfortunately Barry caught his leg and tripped him up. Wally got back up and turned to face his past self and uncle.

"Who are you?" Present Flash yelled at the alleged 'imposter'.

Wally leaned against the wall and weighed his options, he knew he couldn't out run two speedsters in the condition.

"I can't tell you, but I'm not the villain." He defended and tried to bolt resulting in his past self punching his future self in the face. Instead of clutching his bleeding nose in pain, future Flash tried to punch Kid Flash but was stopped by Barry who had apparently grabbed a rope and tied his legs together causing him to fall on his already hurting face. Wally spit the blood out of his mouth and glared at past Wally and Barry.

"Dude, that so not cool." He protested as the past Flash and Kid Flash started to drag him back to the interrogation room.

"Damn." He muttered as he was pulled down the hall.

****

Nightwing was trying to out ninja his past self and Batman, which was not an easy task. Batman was fighting silently while Robin was throwing ninja stars and insults. Future Dick Greyson smirked inwardly at his past self's witty remarks.

Finally the dark knight caught Nightwing off guard and he could barley catch himself before he fell to the ground. At that moment the future protector of Budhaven decided that his best chance of getting out of the mountain was escaping from the brig or some other place with access to an air vent. So he aloud himself to be captured and taken in being that he was too tired to fight.

****

Artemis was firing and dodging arrows left and right. The future archer smirked at the already angry trio of archers firing at her and taunted.

"Nice shot twinkle toes, I could do better in my sleep." Even future Artemis couldn't resist the chance to mess with Roy. Roy turned a new shade of purple and fired more arrows at his elusive target.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Green Arrow furiously demanded. The future blonde smirked at her old mentor and went all Rafiki on him.

"I know who I am, but the question is who are you?" She snarked trying not to enjoy herself too much.

A vein threatened to pop out of Ollie's forehead as he fired more arrows at the intruder. It took all the future archer had not to burst out laughing as she dodged more arrows.

"Shut it blondie!" Past Artemis shouted and tried to charge her future self. Roy and GA sent out a flurry of arrows and Artemis dodged most of them, but one of the arrows caught her arm and broke skin.

Anger flashed through her as she charged both Arrows with speed her husband would be proud of after she took out her past self with her new heat-seeking knock out arrows. While Past Artemis was busy avoiding the heat-seeking arrows her future self was in all out battle with Roy and Ollie.

Superman strolled into Mt. Justice to respond to an emergency call made from the cave. He was expecting it to be some ruse sent to him by Canary or Batman even to get him to confront Superboy. The kryptoinian was not expecting to see Artemis running around being chased by some rocket arrow and GA and Roy fighting some woman in green, wait scratch that. The blonde lady in green threw Red Arrow against the wall and he was down for the count.

Ollie was still trying to fend off the woman when he noticed Superman standing there gawking at the chaos in confusion.

"Yo, super jackass a little help here!" GA yelled at the boyscout.

Clark took this as his cue to go and help the irate archer and pulled the violent woman off of him. He still could hear Artemis running for her life behind him.

The future Artemis was furious at the kryptonian as he pulled her off Ollie just before she was going to knock him out and make her escape out the zeta tubes. She was lividly yelling and trying to escape his iron grasp (she's too dignified to be kicking and screaming.)

"Let me go you kryptonian son of a bitch or I'm going to shove my kryptonite arrow so far up your….." Superman clamped his hand over her mouth because he really didn't want to hear the rest of that threat. He handcuffed her and put her in an interrogation room and went to go find Batman to see if he had a clue about what was going on. He could hear the blonde's cursing in the distance; she was yelling things that would even make the man of steel cringe.

0oo0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

After all four of the intruders were locked up in their own personal interrogation rooms the league members and their protégés all met up in the mission room to discuss the situation. The room was full of chatter until batman returned from collecting the blood sample on the floor to it least find out one of the intruder's identities. After the brooding dark knight walked through the door the room fell silent. On the big screen there was four video windows showing the footage of the four captured individuals. The one in the top hat was trying to pull her gag off. Another in black was trying to exit out of the impenetrable air vent. The guy dressed like Flash was pacing while holding a bloody tissue up to his broken nose. And the last one was trying to break out of her cuffs while cussing out Superman.

After analyzing the blood and checking it a million times, Batman finally came to the conclusion about the intruders, or should he say their protégé's future selves. Just to make sure his theory was right the dark knight assigned Canary, Flash and GA to interrogate the future goers while he interrogated the one he suspected of being his young protégé. And who said he didn't have a small twisted sense of "humor". So as he exited the mission room and headed towards the interrogation room, the other heroes followed.

And thus the interrogations began…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ok sorry for the ending I didn't know what else to put without ruining the next chapter. I've been wanting to post this for a while but I didn't have time. Please review I've stayed up to like two in the morning to post this so I would like to know what you thing so let me know what you think or I **_**will**_** send the bat family after you. REVIEW OR THE GODDAMN BATMAN WILL GO AFTER YOU! Ok that might be a little too much but I think I got my point across. **

**Tootles!**

**(PS. Review I begith thee)**

**(PPS. Review or else)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. I woke up this morning and my inbox had like 50 emails. 32 reviews in the last 24 hours is impressive. I was wondering if any of you caught my lion king reference in the last chapter.**

**Me: If I owned young justice would I be writing fan fiction**

**Question: Well…**

**Me: No Q, just no. Don't even start with your conspiracy theories. For the last time DISNEY IS NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, CAREBEARS ARE NOT EVIL AND NEITHER ARE THE TOPS OF SHOELACES!**

**Question: But the true purpose of aglets is truly sinister…**

**Me: No they are not.**

**(Question stalks off mumbling about breakfast cereals and mind control)**

**Me: *****sigh***** Sorry about that, I bet you just want to read the story now. I don't own YJ. Ok so now I have disclaimed my ownership you can read my story.**

**(Hockeygirl stalks off in search of Question hoping he didn't already cut off the aglets off her new hockey laces)**

****

Zatanna sat impatiently in the interrogation room, she had finally got the gag off, but found the room magically sealed. She was twirling her top hat around with her wand and wondering about the repercussions of time travel and whether or not the time stream would be screwed up. She jumped a little as Canary came barreling into the room. Dinah calmly sat down across from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ok lets cut to the chase, who are you and why are you here?" she demanded sternly.

The future magician was debating what information she could tell Dinah.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to screw up the time stream."

BC was starting to get irritated, for some reason the woman in front of her seemed so familiar, but she couldn't get a straight answer out of her.

"Then who are you?" she asked again trying to get some information.

"Can't tell you that either." The magician replied.

Then something clicked and Canary made the connection, there was something really familiar about this woman.

"Zatanna?" she almost whispered.

The future magician had no clue what to say. She was too busy thinking if the time stream would be screwed up or not. She eventually came to the conclusion that it wouldn't because it already happened in her time (A/N Don't think about time travel all it will do is give you a migraine) so it was safe enough to give some information.

"Ok, ya got me. Yeah I'm Zatanna 20 years from now." She admitted shyly.

"You're from the future?" Canary asked brimming with curiosity.

"Yup. Nightwing, Flash, Artemis and I were pulled into some vortex in an ally. I can't remember anything after that except appearing here and you guys attacking us."

"Who's Nightwing?" Dinah wondered.

"Oh, He's the first robin." Zee answered

"The first Robin? How many Robins are there?" Dinah was shocked that there was more than one robin.

Zatanna mumbled for a few moments and counted the number on her fingers. "I think we're on Robin number four."

After BC got over the shock she got back on topic. "So what were you guys doing before you were sucked into the vortex?"

The magician took a moment to remember what happened and proceeded to tell Canary what happened.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Nightwing had to bite back a smirk as Batman stalked into the room, sat down and gave him the bat glare. Being the only other person immune to said glare, Dick reciprocated with his own bat glare. The room temperature seemed to drop to below freezing.

Five minutes later…

Both were still silently glaring at each other unmoving.

"Ya know I can do this all day." The future protector of Budhaven smirked.

"So can I. Would you like to tell me what you're doing here Richard?" Batman said calmly.

Nightwing's eyes widened under his domino mask, "Wha-_how?_" He asked wondering how his ex-mentor found out who he was.

Batman brushed this off and got to the point." What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Honestly I don't know."

"…"

"…."

"So what do you call yourself now because you're obviously not Robin anymore." The dark knight wondered.

"Nightwing." Dick said proudly.

****

GA angrily walked into the interrogation room. Metaphorical steam was coming out of his ears. Even though he was furious he felt a strange sense of familiarity as he came face to face with the mysterious blonde.

Artemis had already picked her way out of her cuffs and calmed down by the time GA burst into the room. She smiled devishly and behind her domino mask her steel blue eyes glinted with mischief as he stood in front of the table, this was going to be interesting.

"Ok Blondie. Who are you and what are you doing here!" he demanded furiously. Artemis leaned back in her chair and smirked she was going to get all proverbial again but that would be redundant. Anyways she was still going to have a blast tormenting her ex-mentor, and who said that being pulled into a vortex and find yourself in the past didn't have it's perks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She snarked and pretended to examine her nails.

Ollie took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down and asked, " Fine, since you won't tell me who you are would you like to tell me why you are wearing _my_ costume and have _my_ logo on your chest?"

'_Oh screw the consequences_' She thought. She was going to have so much fun tormenting Ollie and no longer able to keep her mouth shut.

"Well the last time I checked you don't own the color green…" she stated pulling off her gloves and started playing with the big sparkly wedding band in her finger, her ever-present smirk grew wider as she saw him start to turn red. "…And as for your _oh-so-precious _logo, where I come from it's mine."

The emerald archer was growing angrier by the moment and not getting at all what the blonde in green was implying.

"Then where are you from?" He asked completely missing the point.

The future archer face palmed and sighed. "Ughh! You're as slow as my husband."

"…?" Ollie's face was scrunched up as he was in deep thought.

"Geez, I know you're not the great detective batsy is, but c'mon it's not that hard to figure out I'm from the future." She sighed.

"Ok, then who are you? And I resent that." He asked completely obvious.

The future archer let out another exasperated sigh and face palmed again she was starting to loose her patience.

"Ollie if you seriously can't figure out who I am I think you should get your head checked out." She said with a slight edge of irritation in her voice and pulled off her mask.

"Hey I resent that too-Wait how'd you know my name, oh it's you Artemis." He replied slightly sheepishly as he finally recognized the archer.

"Took you long enough." She chuckled

"So when in the future are you from?" He asked wondering how old his protégé was.

"What year is it?" she asked curious to see how far back she time traveled.

"2012"

It took her a moment to do the math, "20 years from now I think."

Ollie nodded as he learned this information and then he remembered the wedding ring on her finger. God he hoped she didn't marry that speedster, he was perfectly happy to see that present Artemis had a decent level of detestation for Wally. God he really hoped she didn't marry that damn speedster even though it would be completely ironic.

"So you're married?" He asked with slight hidden dread. The smirk on her face was so wide that Cheshire was the only other person that could smile wider.

"Yup, and I have kids too." She added.

GA was in disbelief, his partner had grown up so fast, earlier that day she was superglueing that damn speedster to the floor and now she was all grown up married and with kids too, gosh he was too young to be a grandpa.

"Wait a second who's your husband, you said something about him being slow. Please don't tell me that you married that damn-I mean Wally."

She almost choked on her own laughter when she told him she did; the look on his face was_ priceless_.

****

Barry was piping mad as he made his way to the interrogation room; he really wanted to know just whom this Flash imposter was and what he was doing here.

Wally was sitting rather impatiently in the 'interview' room holding a bloody tissue up to his bleeding nose muttering curses at his past self under his breath. He didn't even jump when his uncle unexpectedly barreled into the room; being married to an ex-almost assassin he was used to it.

He tried to give predecessor the death glare but just couldn't do it so instead he settled with a toned down dark stare.

"Nice hospitality you have here." He said sarcastically.

Barry ignored the comment and cut to the chase. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Wally leaned back in his chair discarding the bloody tissues that he no longer needed in a nearby wastebasket and crossed his arms against his broad chest.

"Gee can't I be entitled to a secret identity. And about how I got here, I'm still trying to figure that out, but I think that it was you and mini you who dragged me in here."

The current scarlet speedster ignored the smartass comments and asked again, _"Who are you?"_

Wally sighed and rolled his eyes under his cowl. "If you _must _know, I'm the Flash."

Barry's brow furrowed in anger, "No you're not the Flash, I'm the Flash."

The future scarlet speedster smirked and his obnoxious attitude took over.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

Thus the argument began…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

15 minutes later…

The present and future heroes stood in front of the interrogation room watching the Flashes argue. They were all either shocked, staring at their future selves in awe, watching in amusement or cursing a certain speedster.

Batman finally had it and pressed the microphone, "_Allen. West._ If you two are done with your immature arguing make yourselves useful and help us figure out how to fix this mess."

Both speedsters fell silent and Barry turned to his nephew in shock.

"Wally, that's you." He asked stunned.

"Yep, Uncle B." he answered.

"You're the Flash, but that would mean you're from the…"

"Future." Wally finished.

"Wow, you grew up." Barry added amazed how grown up his nephew looked.

An annoyed voice spoke over the microphone, "Baywatch. Now!"

Both Flashes stood up and Wally quickly raced out of the room mumbling something about the unfair balance of power in today's marriages and his uncle gave him a confused look but followed after him. They both ran to the mission room to help figure out how to fix the problem**.**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Me: QUESTION! (Runs in holding skates with the laces tips cut off)**

**Question: Yes?**

**Me: (Holds up evidence) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY SKATES!**

**Question: But aglets are pure evil.**

**Me: NO THEY ARE NOT!**

**Question: yes they are.**

**Me: (gives bat glare)**

**Question: (Walks away mumbling about the potato chip conspiracy)**

**Me: Sorry about that I hoped you liked chapter 2, chapter three should be up in the next few days. Please review or else, meaning REVIEW OR I WILL UNLEASH THE WRATH OF BATMAN! (Storms off to go find Question)**

**Question (in hiding): I do suggest you review, hockeygirl stayed up to 2 in the morning to post this and she is a little bit grumpy and has to wake up at 6 tomorrow for training so maybe a few reviews will put her in a better mood and make her less likely to want to put me in the loony bin.**

**Me: Tootles! Hockeygirl over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update again, I've been busy (Gives Question the Batglare) But I whipped up an awesome chapter (if I do say so myself) Hmmm I have a slight feeling I'm forgetting something.**

**Question: You know you always forget stuff.**

**Me: I do not.**

**Q: Yes you do.**

**Me: No I don't, my mind just wanders sometimes…**

**Q: I'm tired of waiting for you to remember, I have better things to do like exposing Disney and destroying aglets.**

**Me: you know what I'm in a pretty good mood today so I'm not even going to yell at you. Oh I remember I don't own Dc comics, DCAU or anything of those sorts. Hey wait a second where are the new hockey laces I made you get me to replace the ones you murdered.**

**Q: (ignores me and makes a timely escape): Coming Helena!**

**Me: QUESTION! Ok you guys can read the story while I go find him…. (Stalks off to go find Q)**

…**.**

When Wally arrived in the Mission room with Barry behind him he stood next to his wife. She was smirking at Roy. Batman, Canary and Superman were the only ones who were actually trying to solve the problem so the grumpy dark night banished everyone else.

Artemis though it was hilarious to see her past self argue with past Wally, so did her husband.

Wally elbowed Nighwing in the side and joked," Hey I don't remember you being that short." Motioning to Robin.

"Hey I wasn't that short!" he defended.

"Sure, if you say so." Added Zatanna who was wearing a mile wide grin.

Robin over hearing this gave future Flash a batglare. "So let me get this straight. You guys (he motions to the future heroes) are us from the future?"

"Yeah." Nightwing confirmed.

"Wait a second, so that means I punched_ myself _in the face?" Wally realized. Artemis gave her husband a look.

"You got punched in the face by yourself?" she asked giggling.

"Hey, I wasn't on top of my game." Wally defended indignantly.

"It's ok Baywatch." She patted him on the back and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Hey should we tell them we got hitched? Ollie flipped when he found out."

"Sure, but not yet I want to wait, the looks on their faces will be priceless." He said deviously earning a strange look from his uncle who was talking to GA and Roy.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After awhile Zatanna and past Zatanna were called back into the mission room for some reason to assess the magical angle of the portal from earlier. The three speedsters were happily eating what was left of the extra large pizza that Ollie ordered. Robin and Roy were sitting in front of the flat screen engrossed in some videogame. Past Artemis was taking every chance to insult past Wally on his atrocious eating habits. The other Artemis was talking to Ollie and Nightwing was typing on his computer thingy.

"So in the future are you Green Arrow?" The current emerald archer asked.

"No, I'm still Artemis officially, but I fill in every so often as GA and when you finally retire I'm going to probably take up the mantel." She shrugged.

"What do you mean by fill in for me and I'm not that old I shouldn't be retiring yet." He wondered.

"Well you Dinah, Emily, Olivia and Jake are on vacation in Hawaii right now so I was watching over Star City with Arsenal."

"Who's Arsenal?" Ollie asked his curiosity taking over.

"You know if I keep telling you about the future the time stream is going to be all screwed up." She huffed impatiently.

"Technically that's not true, because this already happened in our time line even though we don't remember. So I guess you can tell them whatever you want." Nightwing interrupted not even looking up from his holographic doohickey.

**O0o00o0**

About an hour later both Zatannas returned with news.

"Ok so we figured out that we can probably recreate the portal and get back home, But…" Future Zee started.

"But what?" Barry asked.

"But even with our combined power we can't recreate the portal and Dr. Fate is on a deep space mission for the next few days so you guys are stuck here." Past Zatanna finished.

"I'm fine with that." Nightwing shrugged and so did Wally; it was Artemis who was freaking out.

"Arty what's wrong?" The future Flash asked his frantic wife.

"Wally what about the kids?" She reminded him about their kids still in the future.

"Wait, what?" Barry interjected but was ignored.

"What about them? They're fine, Bart's watching them." He pointed out.

"Who's Bart?" Barry asked still trying to get in on the conversation.

"That's what I'm worried about, your cousin isn't the most responsible person in the world." She stated starting to loose her patience.

"Hold on, you have a _cousin_?" Barry asked shocked and still being ignored. At this point every person in the room was interested in the two's conversation.

"Oh c'mon he's responsible enough for you to let him babysit." Wally reminded.

"That's not the point! And I_ didn't_ let him babysit the only reason he's watching the twins is because Tim had something to do."

"Who's Tim?" Robin asked also now trying to get in on the conversation.

"Arty, calm down our kids are going to be fine…" Wally was then interrupted by a shriek and the room fell silent.

"WAIT A SECOND,_ REWIND_. DID YOU SAY _OUR_ KIDS?" Past Artemis shrieked as Kid Flash's face twisted into an expression of horror, Barry did a spit take and everyone else in the room besides Ollie (who already knew) was speechless.

If she wasn't so upset about her kids Artemis would of enjoyed seeing the shocked expressions plastered on everyone's faces. Wally on the other hand had an extremely hard time keeping himself from laughing.

"You guys got hitched?" The current flash asked recovering from shock. "How?" he asked not believing such a thing was possible.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Well Uncle B. when two people love each other very much…" he began but was cut off.

"No, I know that. I'm just surprised you two of all people got married." Barry said ignoring his smartass nephew.

"No shit." The worried future archer confirmed showing the crowed the wedding ring on her finger.

Kid Flash and Artemis's eyes were as wide as saucers, their jaws hit the ground and something along the lines of '_DOES NOT COMPUTE' _was running through both of their heads.

"Damn." Roy cursed in the background and handed the boy wonder $20.

"A bet's a bet." Robin reminded him as he put the money in his pocket.

Both past Artemis and Wally who were sitting next to each other ran like the other person had the plague.

Future Artemis was still worried about her children, future Zatanna and Dick were clutching their sides in laughter looking over the situation.

"If those two are quiet for another minute I think it's going to be a world record." Dick whispered to the future magician.

She grinned at the protector of Budhaven and was about to speak when another scream pierced the air.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM MARRING THAT PIG!" Past Artemis yelled in the background.

"Well so much for the world record." Robin stated popping out of nowhere.

"Ahh! When did you get here?" she jumped and turned to glare at the boy wonder.

"Never mind that, we're missing the fun." Nightwing pointed to the two arguing teens. Past Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Ollie and Barry joined them to watch the arguing while Roy left because he had "something better to do".

"I AM NOT A PIG!" Past Wally protested.

"No you're an idiot."

"Harpy."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Oh no you didn't"

"Oh yes I did."

"You're going down ginger!"

"Bring it blondie!"

Then the two teens lunged at each other and started to throw punches and more insults at each other.

"This is way better than cable." Nightwing exclaimed, even future Wally and Artemis who were shocked agreed.

"We really fought like that?" Wally whispered to his wife.

"_YES!"_ everyone in the room besides he fighting teens replied.

"Popcorn anyone?" Robin asked holding up bags of the salty treat.

"Where did you-never mind I don't want to know." Artemis wondered but she knew better than to question the mysterious ways of the Bats.

**0o0o0o0**

For the second time that day, Superman walked into a room and had no clue what was happening. He saw everyone sitting in various chairs in the room watching Artemis and Kid Flash beat the crap out of each other. Even Barry and Ollie were watching without event trying to stop their protégés. A wide variety of ideas went through the man of steel's head from the lack of cable to a sidekick fight club to explain what was going on. Being the big Boy Scout in blue the kryptionian had to ask.

"What is going on here?" He asked with a hint of reluctance, a part of him didn't even want to know.

Everyone in the room literally froze. Artemis had Kid Flash in a headlock and in return he was yanking her long blonde hair. Everyone else was either shoving popcorn into their mouths (cough*Wally*cough*Barry*cough), looking worried or barreling out in laughter.

"Umm…" Was all Nightwing could say. The current Flash and GA took this as their cue to show some responsibility and got up to pull their protégés apart.

"Never mind I don't want to know…" Clark sighed and flew to the zeta tubes.

About thirty seconds after said Kryptonian left the cave a large bang/explosion was heard from the training room. Immediately the heroes rushed in to see that the blue portal had returned. With another loud bang the vortex disappeared leaving five disoriented figures on the ground.

**000000**

**Me: (Rattles can) DONATE TO THE GET QUESTION A SHRINK FUND! (Realizes person got done with reading chapter) Sorry about the cliffy, I don't know but I just love writing cliffhangers for some reason. So can any of you guess who these five mysterious figures are? Smiley faces to anyone who can! (Spots Q)**

**Hey Question have you seen my running shoes?**

**Q: (Hides Hockeygirl's newly aglet free shoes behind his back) Umm… no…**

**Me: Then what's behind your back?**

**Q: Nothing…**

**Me: (Sees shoes) QUESTION! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY SHOES! (Remembers viewers) Sorry about that… Anyways Review..**

***Interrupting***** Question: Um… Hockeygirl…**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Q: It's not called reviewing anymore, so you should be asking them to comment, not review.**

**Me: (Gives Batglare to Q)**

**Q: (Runs away mumbling something about valuing his life)**

**Me: Ok then comment then, please it would be like the best birthday present ever in the history of birthday presents. Or I just can say REVIEW-Um I mean COMMENT OR FACE THE WRATH OF BATMAN! Please?**

**Anyways I have to get back to work, Hockeygirl over and out!**

**Tootles!**

**Me: (Walking around with the 'donation can') DONATE TO THE GET QUESTION A SHRINK FUND! IT'S FOR A GOOD-NO- GREAT CAUSE! DONATE….(Walks out of hearing range)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry updating took so long I've been a little busy. So for the first order of business, for those that it may concern on the efforts to restore Question's sanity all updates on the Get Question a Shrink Fund will be posted on my profile weekly. The GQASF would also like to thank the generous donations given by DxS4ever and Jazbez.**

**As for my second order of business….HAPPY CANADA DAY! For all of the Canadian readers of this awesome (if I do say so myself) story.**

**And as for my third order of business…hmmmm I cant seem to remember. Hold on give me a second.**

**Question: (looks up from computer and rolls eyes) Typical….**

**Me: Hey! I resent that! I can remember just give me another moment.**

**Question: In the time it takes you to remember I could expose the bubblegum, the potato chip and the care bear conspiracies.**

**Me: FOR THE ABSOLUTE LAST TIME Q, BUBBLEGUM, CHIPS, CAREBEARS AND ESPECIALY AGLETS ARE NOT EVIL!**

**Q: How could you say that when potato chips played a huge roll in causing children to become obese and bubblegum has been used for mind control for almost half a century now, Care bears are used to brainwash young children into becoming mindless drones controlled by the government.**

**Me: ENOUGH! I remember now. I don't own any figments of the DC Universe(s). **

**Q: Took you long enough. (Stalks off to go find Helena not wanting to be late for another date and face the consequences)**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GOING TO SEE IF ARKHAM HAS ROOM FOR YOU! (Remembers readers) sorry about that. We tried to get a therapist for him; I guess the last 23 just couldn't do it. I guess you want to read the chapter now…**

**0o0o0o0o**

Immediately the heroes rushed in to see that the blue portal had returned. With another loud bang the vortex disappeared and five disoriented figures landed in a tangled heap on the ground.

The five young costumed individuals groaned. Four of them looked to be about 12-13 and the fifth looked like he was 17 or 18 years old. They were all covered in dirt for some reason.

…..

Iris West grimaced as she tried to get up, unfortunately she was squished in-between her cousin Bart and her younger brother.

"Uhhh. Get off of me Speedy." She hissed as she tried to push him off of her.

"I can't. Red Arrow is on top of me." He replied and tried to crawl out from under his cousin Lian.

Nightwing tried not to look amused as Impulse, Speedy, Robin, Red Arrow and Kid Flash untangled themselves from each other. The funny thing was that they still hadn't noticed the heroes looming over them.

You could feel the waves of anger and fury coming off of Artemis and Wally looked quite concerned and almost everyone else was either curious or confused.

The future scarlet speedster crossed his arms across his broad muscular red clad chest and cleared his throat finally gaining the attention of the new arrivals. The girl with red pigtails and a lightning symbol on her chest noticed her father standing there and immediately stood up and proclaimed.

"IT WAS BART'S FAULT!" and pointed her finger at him. Said accused speedster got up and shouted out in his own defense.

"IT WAS NOT!"

"Yes it was." Jai West agreed with his twin.

"No it wasn't. You guys blackmailed me into doing this." The speedster defended again.

"But you were the one who was making out with Courtney instead of doing your job. And you didn't even try to hide it so don't call it blackmail, more like persuasion." Damian mentioned.

"And it was your idea to go TP Luthor and stick jolly ranchers to his cars." Lian added.

"No it wasn't, that was those two 'geniuses' idea." Bart yelled and pointed at the twins.

"Yeah that was our idea…wait-no it wasn't…" Irey shouted indignantly.

"But it was definitely your idea to dye Luthor green with Kool-aide and subscribe him to the Melvin the Martian fan club." Jai pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis shouted and silenced the bickering with a death glare. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from verbally murdering her husband's cousin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wally asked in a stern voice.

The second KF shifted nervously. "Well…um…that's a good question. You see…um…"

"That impedious fool got all of us pulled into some vortex." Damian interrupted earning him a 'look' from Nightwing. Artemis was so livid she looked like she was about to explode.

"Bart we told you not to leave the cave when we left. You were suppose to watch Jai and Irey, not go leave the cave and go prank Luthor and do who knows what else. Didn't you think about the consequences if Lex found out it was you? You put everyone at an unnecessary risk, which is unacceptable."

At that time the majority of the inhabitance of the room including Batman were stunned into silence. Jaws fell to the floor in disbelief. The seemingly impossible had been achieved; even the Dark Knight himself said it could not be done.

Wallace Rudolph West, for once, was being _responsible._

Barry whispered to Nightwing who was next to him. "Was Wally being responsible?" Worry filled his voice; he feared that such actions could upset the cosmic balance.

Irey, Jai and Lian fell on the floor laughing and Bart tried to hide his snickering. The look on most of the hero's faces was hilarious. Apparently Wally for once didn't see what's so funny. Once he turned around to see the semi horrified faced he understood.

"Really? You guys are that surprised that I'm responsible? C'mon I raised two kids for heaven's sake." Wally cried.

"Two kids that don't need a babysitter." Impulse murmured under her breath.

Jai elbowed his twin, "Shut up Irey! We're already in enough trouble."

"Just wait 'til we get home." Artemis growled still glaring at Bart. The twins paled slightly. Damian smirked even though he inwardly felt a little bad for his best friend and his sister and also their cousin. As soon as Nightwing saw the sneer on his brother's face he too added.

"Keep that up D and you'll be cleaning the Batcave and the Nest with a travel toothbrush for the next month." And with that the smirk on the little almost assassin's face melted into a more humble frown knowing that the threat was very real and he didn't want to spend all of his free time during the next month scrubbing guano off the floors.

Batman gave Nightwing a pointed look, but let it be since he really didn't need to know now.

The easily distracted Irey finally noticed a very young looking GA standing near the doorway. She leaned into Lian and asked, "Hey do you think that's grandpa Ollie?" pointing to the emerald archer that was looking at then strangely. The two cousins whispered to each other for a moment and concluded that it was him.

"Grandpa Ollie!" The two girls shouted and gave the very surprised archer a hug.

…..

Ollie's eyes widened under his mask as he saw the two girls run up to him. He was still not ready to accept that he was a grandpa. He knew it was kind of logical for them to run up and hug him, but what happened next confused him. There was a bright flash and the girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Irey giggled as she high fived her partner in crime/cousin.

"Did you get a picture of it?" Lian asked the giggling speedster.

"Sure thing cuz."Impulse replied then showed her the picture on her phone and succumbed to another fit of giggles.

"Wait a second." Ollie interrupted. "So if you two are cousins, then who are your parents." He asked Lian because he knew the speedster was_ definitely_ Wally's kid.

The black haired girl grinned a huge Cheshire grin and answered," Well my dad was the first speedy and for my mom, lets just say aunt Arty wasn't too pleased to find out that my dad hooked up with her sister from what I'm told."

"You mean Roy hooked up with that Mufasa haired hussy-I mean Cheshire." Ollie blurted but for some reason wasn't surprised at all.

…

Lian continued chatting with her 'Grandpa' while Irey went back to bugging her brother and Robin. Past Robin, Artemis, Zatanna and Kid Flash were called out on a short undercover mission in Texas. So after they swore on the batmobile (inside JL joke) they wouldn't tell a soul about the future goers in the cave, the team took off in the bioship that was being piloted by Artemis.

After Artemis finished talking to Canary about what they were going to do about the kids while they tried to close the inter-dimensional portal, she turned back to Bart.

"Can we have a private word Bart?" Artemis asked as civilly as she could at the moment.

The speedster looked at her, fear reflected from his eyes. "Why in private?" he asked fearfully.

"Because I can't kill you in front of everyone." She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Bart gulped. "You're going to do what?" he asked hoping someone would come to his rescue.

The archer then proceeded to grab him by the lightning bolt (His ear) and pulled him out of the room.

"You even think about running, and you will soon be the only speedster with a limp." She hissed as she dragged him down the hall.

…

After all the kids met the past leaguers, the future leaguers (minus Artemis who was still yelling at Bart) pulled their past mentors aside.

"Ok from what Damian has told me Clock King is the one who created the portal." Nightwing started.

"Yeah, from what the twins and Lian have told me too that they saw him right before they fell into the portal." Added Wally.

"So what do we do now?" Zatanna asked.

"Since it is your villain, you go investigate and we will take care of the kids." BC reasoned.

"Yeah how hard can it be to watch the kids?" Barry thought out loud.

Wally smirked, "Harder than you think Uncle B."

…..

So it was settled, the future leaguers would pursue the villain in the future mind you, while the past leaguers watched the kids. Which mission would be harder, only time will tell?

…**.**

**Me: I hoped you like the chapter I'm posting this in a hurry b/c Q has gone on another carebear rampage again so I'll make this short and sweet.**

**REVIEW OR THE WRATH OF THE BATFAMILY AND THE FLASH FAMILY ON RED BULL SHALL BE UNLEASHED!**

**Also if any of you have any questions regarding the GQASF just PM me and ask.**

**Tootles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews. I set up a poll on my profile so check it out and vote when you have the chance (please). The GQASF (get question a shrink fund) would also like to thank DxS4ever for her generous contributions and valiant efforts to help restore Q's sanity. And whoever donated the bits of string. Any and all updates on the GQASF will be posted on my profile. Anyone who donates (Please donate the GQASF will take anything) will receive present.**

**Also I would like to wish my fellow Americans HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY. **

**Me: sorry to disappoint anyone but our favorite conspiracy theorist can't be here today, he is currently out shopping with his girlfriend Helena. So instead Vigilante has agreed to fill in for him.**

**Vigilante: Wait. No I didn't**

**Me: yes you did **

**V: was I watching a western movie when you asked me?**

**Me: Come to think of it, yes**

**V: That explains it. So are you going to do the disclaimer or what? (Mumbles under breath) No wonder question says you have ADHD.**

**Me: Hey I heard that! And I don't have ADHD, I only have ADD and yes there's a difference….**

**V: you're getting off topic again….**

**Me: Oh yeah! I DON'T OWN ANY FIGMENTS OF THE DC UNIVERSES!**

**V: well I gotta go The Good the Bad and the Ugly is on again.**

**Me: Well I'm going to go back to finding a shrink for Q, I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**0o0oo0o0**

Future Wally, Artemis, Zatanna and Nightwing finally found a clue to where the Clock King was. Nightwing located an energy spike that was identical to the energy signature the portal in the cave left behind in Antarctica. So while they went to investigate, their ex-mentors were in charge of watching the kids. They thought that it would be easy peasy lemon squeasy to watch the kids, boy were they wrong…

After the future justice leaguers left for Antarctica the cave fell silent for a few moments of wonderful silence. Said moment of silence was interrupted a minute or so later by shouting. GA, Dinah, Barry and Batman rushed to see what the noise was and discovered Impulse and Red Arrow playing monkey in the middle with speedy's bow.

"IREY! LIAN! GIVE MY BACK MY BOW!" Jai shouted and made another attempt to grab his bow. After another toss or two he gave up trying to catch them.

When the current justice league members arrived in the room the two girls were ordered to stop their shenanigans.

**O0o0o0**

Once the monkey and the middle incident was over Barry took the opportunity to do something productive and offered the children and Bart ice cream. Dinah had to go and do something in Star City, but she felt confident that the kids would not be much trouble for the three men.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ollie asked the kids

After a moment of whispering to Robin, Jai asked, "Do you have paintball?"

"Sure I don't see why not. It could be a great training exercise." Barry pointed out. Bruce shrugged and agreed too.

Mischievous looks plastered the faces of the young time travelers. This was going to be fun.

Once all the weapons were divided and they had separated into their forts Ollie commented "How hard can it be, they're just kids. This is going to be easy."

Oliver Queen could have never have been more wrong.

**0o0o0o**

3 hours later…

"Ahhhhhh! Run for your lives!" Flash wailed as he ran back to the kitchen and ducked under the counter barley avoiding another paintball assault. He was already covered from head to toe with different splotches of paint and so was Ollie. Batman had also been hit, but not as much as the other two. Roy had been called in as backup earlier, but he was no such help.

"Which one is my kid again?" he asked his former mentor.

"The one that looks like Cheshire." Ollie replied and reloaded his weapon.

"Wait a second! _I_ hooked up with _Cheshire?_" Roy asked surprised.

"Never mind that, we have to win. I am not about to let _kids_ beat us."

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that gramps."_ A Cheshire like voice cooed.

The two arrows jumped up about three feet and then they were pelted to the ground by red paint. The perpetrator disappeared before they could see who it was.

"WHO YOU CALLING GRAMPS!" Ollie yelled and a vein threatened to pop out of his head. "I'm only thirty five!"

Roy found it hilarious. "Ha-ha, _Gramps_."

"Shut up Roy!"

"If you say so _Gramps_." Roy grinned and before he knew it he was running for his life, pelted with paint all the way.

Barry took this as his moment to run into the battle, but quickly changed his mind after another spray of paint and a creepy almost Robin cackle. Even dear old Batsy couldn't leave their "base" (the kitchen) for long without being pelted with paint.

**O0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave the kids (who were covered in only some paint) were laughing as they saw the heroes retreat back into the kitchen.

"Best time travel experience ever!" Bart declared.

"You know my parents are going to kill you when we get back to our time." Irey pointed out.

"It's worth it." KF replied and reloaded his paint ball gun.

"Dude, Did you see the looks on their faces." Jai asked his best friend.

"Yes, but I still can't believe my father would flee like that." Damian agreed

"Never mind that, did you see the look on my dad's face when he saw me. And I can't believe he was so scrawny." Lian chuckled.

"So what's the secret weapon you had D?" Bart asked intrigued on what the ninja had up his sleeves.

"You'll see in a minute." He replied grinning evilly. Jai pulled up his holo-computer and started typing.

"So what exactly do you want me to hack again?" he asked.

Damian rolled his eyes. "I need you to hack into Grayson's security system."

"May I ask why?" the archer asked but when he looked over his shoulder Robin was gone.

"_Bats."_ He murmured under his breath and got back to hacking. Bart, Lian and Irey left to go shoot the past JL some more.

"This is so much fun!" Impulse shouted as she ran along shooting her great Uncle.

"Hey no fair! I thought we said no powers!" He retorted.

"No, you said no powers, we never said we agreed." Bart stated.

"Well in that case…." Barry said as he zoomed out of the room with two speedsters at his heels.

"Coward!" Bart shouted as he ran after his Grandfather.

"Yeah! Face us like a man!" Irey hollered.

It was Red Arrow vs. Red Arrow 2.0 as GA and Bats escaped to find more ammo.

"C'mon old man, you can do better than that." Lian teased.

The very frustrated Roy's face turned angroyal purple as he tried to hit the girl. "I'm not even 20 yet, how am I in any way, sort or form _old_?"

"I know that, but it still bugs you." Lian said with a Cheshire grin.

**0o0o0oo**

5 minutes later….

Ollie sprinted into the living room with Batman behind him as they ran from the newest reincarnations of their protégés.

"Damn they're good." Ollie cursed.

"I agree, I never expected them to be this good." Batman agreed.

"I'll say. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be shown up by your own kid." Roy complained.

"Hey. What's that?" Barry asked pointing at the hard round object that landed in the middle of the floor in between the heroes.

Batman's eyes widened as he realized what it was only a second too late.

"Allen, I'm going to strangle you if you give them sugar again." He growled.

**0o0o0o**

Down the hall the kids were waiting for the JL with more of their "secret weapon."

There was a muffled explosion and an angry snarl that belonged to Ollie who was now covered in hot pink paint. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET A PAINT GRENADE!"

The time travelers took this as their cue to get out of there, but not before leaving a few more surprises.

**0o0o0o**

40 minutes later…

Roy had been "captured" and the rest of the men were barricaded in a storage closet.

"Great. What are we going to do now?" GA wondered.

"I say we call in reinforcements." Barry suggested. "What do you think we should do Bats?" He asked but there was no response. "Bats?"

"I think he left." GA murmured.

"No, I'm here." The dark knight said as he jumped out of the air vent with snacks and ammo.

"Where did you get all of the paintball stuff?" Barry asked even though he knew better than to question the mysterious ways of the Bats.

"From the storage closet."

"Oh."

"So what do we do now?" Ollie asked again. "We can't quit, we'd never live it down."

"I agree." Batman replied.

"Ok then, lets do this!" Barry yelled and ran out of the room shouting, "FOR NARNIA!"

GA laughed, "Should we tell him he forgot his paintball gun?"

"He'll figure it out."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

30 minutes later…

The Team (minus Connor and M'gann who were participating in the earth activity known as camping under the strict supervision of J'onn and Aqualad was back in Atlantis doing atlantian stuff) arrived back at the cave; they were absolutely flabbergasted to find the cave covered in paint.

"What the hell happened here?" Wally wondered out loud. Everyone was speechless until Impulse excitedly ran up to them and handed each of them a paintball gun.

"I'm kinda afraid to ask, but what the heck is going on here?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, explain please." Zatanna added.

Irey was so excited she was jumping up and down. "Paintball war, c'mon!" she shouted and led them down the paint covered hallway.

"Batman is not going to like this…" Artemis muttered under her breath eying the colorful walls.

"Well Batman helped make this mess." Impulse mentioned.

"_He did what?"_ Robin asked his voice filled with shock.

"Oh it's us verses Batman, Flash, GA and RA." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

Four jaws fell on the floor.

"So you mean our mentors and Roy are playing paintball, even Batman?" Wally asked.

Irey nodded.

"Cool! This is going to be awesome!" Wally proclaimed, "Hey Rob, do you still have those paint grenades?"

"About that….." Impulse looked slightly guilty. "We kinda used those already…"

Robin let out his signature laugh. "That's ok I have more in my utility belt."

"You have everything in that belt." Zatanna commented.

"What are we waiting for, let's go kick some ass!" Artemis shouted eager to pelt Roy with paint.

And with that the team dispersed and set out to go find their mentors and Roy.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"NO FAIR!" Ollie shouted as he saw Wally and Robin (the original) shooting paint at him. "You guys are traitors!" he yelled. So after the archer narrowly escaped he declared, "That's it! I'm calling reinforcements!" he pulled out his communicator and called the watchtower.

"GA to Watchtower, requesting assistance."

**0o0o0o**

Dinah arrived in the cave about five minutes after she received her boyfriend's frantic call. She gasped in horror as she first laid eyes on the paint-covered base. She quickly found a very paint covered Ollie and demanded to know what was going on and why he was covered head to toe in paint. After she told him what happened she was clutching her sides in laughter and agreed to join in.

Even though the past JL did have reinforcements they were still loosing so this time Barry decided to call for help.

"Flash to watchtower requesting assistance!"

**0o0o0o00o**

For the third time and hopefully final time that day, Clark Kent walked into a room and had absolutely no clue whatsoever to what was possibly going on. First of all the cave was _covered _with colorful paint. Second the two couches in the living room were turned over and again_ covered_ in paint. And last but not least JL members including Batman (who were all also covered with paint) were behind one of the couches they used as a fort shooting at the other couch that protected not only the 'sidekicks' (as supey called them) but also some unknown costumed individuals. In the end the blue Boy Scout decided to let it be and go home and maybe get his head checked out.

0o0o0o

50 minutes later…

The future justice leaguers returned back to the cave after following the energy trace for most of the day. In the end they found nothing. When they entered the cave their eyes grew wide with shock.

"Did an atomic skittle bomb go off in here?" Wally wondered as the four heroes walked toward the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

"Either that or maybe WWIII has started." Murmured Nightwing.

"I bet someone gave the kids sugar…"Artemis mused assessing the damage.

"Or maybe worse…" Zatanna said fearfully remembering the time the kids discovered energy drinks.

When the group finally made it into the kitchen they were half amused or half trying to look unamused. They all succumbed to laughter when they saw their mentors covered in paint; even Artemis who was still pissed at Bart was in hysterics.

Batman finally noticed them and tossed each of them their own paintball gun. They joined the epic battle that was now known as the great paintball war. So for the rest of the night the battle of the multiple generations of JL members versus the multiple generations of the team continued. It was paintball taken to the ultimate extreme. In the end nobody left unscathed, all were covered head to toe in paint, but everyone had smiles on their face and having fun was what mattered. Right?

**O00o0o0o0o**

**I hoped you loved this chapter I know it's crazier than the other ones but that's where I got all my inspiration. (Maybe I've spent too much time hanging out with Question) And I apologies in advance for any mistakes, I typed this in a rush. **

**Vigilante: (Runs in with paintball gun) Did I miss it?**

**Me: I'm sorry I couldn't write you into this story, But if it makes you feel better I know who ate your apple pie earlier today.**

**V: who?**

**Me: Superman.**

**V: (Runs off with paintball gun in search of supey) That kryptonian, cow tippin', cactus headed ninymuggins!**

**Me: Poor supey. Well anyways I gotta go the BBQ is almost ready and I want to get the good pieces so I'll leave now. Well after this little side note. And I have a slight feeling I forgot something…**

**Anyone who has any questions about or desire to donate to the GQASF and help our favorite conspiracy theorist just say so in your review or PM me.**

**Oh I remember now…REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE BATFAMILY. (Please?) OR YOU WILL HAVE BATMAN GOING AFTER YOU AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, DO YOU? SO REVIEW!**

**Tootles**

**Hockygirl over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took a while for me to update I have a terrible case of writers block and I'm really really busy and going away for a week on Sunday so I wont be able to update again soon. (and on top of that I'm moving ) I would like to thank all the people who voted on my profile and checked out all my new spitfire and humor stories (Check them out and review if you're feeling kind) I would also like to thank candi711 for helping me out.**

**Box ghost: BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY CARDBOARD CONTAINERS OF DOOM!**

**Me: Box Ghost wrong story, go haunt somebody else I'm busy, go away.**

**Box ghost: FEAR ME AND MY CORRIGATED CARDBOARD OF DOOM!**

**Me: Fine. You asked for it. (Takes out fenton thermos)**

**Box Ghost: Noooooooooooo! Not the evil cylindrical tube of confined spaces! (box ghost gets sucked in)**

**Me: Now that's out of the way I bet you want to get on with the story. By the way, I do not own YJ**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

All of the paint ballers had eventually fallen asleep sometime during their final match. The whole mountain was covered in colorful splotches of paint. Sleeping heroes were sprawled everywhere. Flash (Barry) was draped over the side of the tipped over couch, Dinah was on top of Ollie who was partially on top of Roy. Mr. and Mrs. West were leaning against the wall. Zatanna was snoring under the couch and Nightwing was sprawled out on the floor. Irey and Lian were asleep inside their pillow fort while Jai was snoozing next to his also sleeping cousin Bart and Damian was sleeping hanging upside down off the side of the other turned over couch. Past Wally was snoring on top of past Artemis, past Zatanna was on top of the upturned couch and Robin was also sprawled out on the floor like his future counterpart. Batman, of course was the only one not sleeping (because he's the batman and never sleeps) instead he was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of deathly black coffee (he likes it as strong as he can get it) reading the newspaper and enjoying the quiet morning.

A few minutes later….

Three rather disoriented aliens stumbled through the zeta tubes and into the cave. After the raccoon incident they decided that it would be best to cut their camping trip short and head home. They were all wearing standard camping clothes and all covered in dirt with bits of twigs sticking out of their hair. None of them looked like they had slept in the past day. They were absolutely shocked when they first laid their tired eyes on the now paint covered base. The Martians immediately changed into their combat uniforms and Conner just kept what he had on. The bewildered heroes slowly made their way through the mountain in search of any intruders.

When they came upon the warzone M'gann gasped as she saw everyone asleep (well she didn't think they were asleep) on the ground and paint everywhere. Then they saw batman sitting at the counter in the kitchen acting as if nothing has happened. They trio blinked a few times as they observed the room, there seemed to be tow flashes a guy dressed in black, a green arrow lady, two Zatannas, two Robins and two Kid Flashes.

"What's going on here?" M'gann asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, what happened?" Martian Manhunter too spoke up.

"What the hell…who are they?" Conner wondered seeing all the unknown figures in the room.

Batman looked up from his paper and took another sip from the battery acid he called coffee. He stared at the three panicking heroes in front of him. The bat cleared his throat and stated simply. "Paint ball."

"Who are they?" Conner repeated.

"I think it's best they explain it themselves, hold on" The dark knight said and got out of his seat. "Robin get up! You're late for school."

Out of instinct all three current/previous Robins jolted awake with a weapon at the ready.

"Ahhh! Hey wait a second…I don't have school I graduated college years ago." Nightwing muttered, lowered his weapons and sent Batman a glare of death.

"Whaaat!" Robin whined and also lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" Damian asked holding up he sword.

"What the…." Superboy stared at the three paint covered people.

Nightwing face palmed. "It's a long story…"

Martian Manhunter left to go get the rest of the camping gear while Robin (the original) filled them in with Nightwing and Damien gave them untrusting glares. Batman went back to reading the paper.

"So let me get this straight, you're them from the future?" Conner wondered.

"How did this happen?" M'gann asked.

"Great question. I would like to know that too." Nightwing muttered.

Eventually the others started to stir too from hearing all the noise.

"Wally it's your turn to wake up the kids." Future Artemis murmured to her sleeping husband much to the martian and kryptonian's amusement after realizing who they were.

"Oh my god._ They_ got married?" Conner whispered mind boggled.

"_I knew it!"_ M'gann proclaimed.

"No it's your turn, I did it last time." Future Wally groaned.

"Yo D!" Nightwing shouted at his younger brother. "Wake up call."

The little ninja got this devious grin on his face and pulled out a can labeled as the Bat Air Horn.

"HOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK."

With that everyone was up and holding their ears. There were a few violent strings of profanities coming from a few individuals, some squawks of protest and lots of death glares directed towards Robin.

"What? He told me to do it." Damian shrugged. Then all said glares of death were directed towards Nightwing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After breakfast the heroes stared at the damage caused by their massive paintball war the day before.

"Oh god this is a huge mess." Past Artemis mumbled.

Future Zatanna grinned, "Not for long. _Ssem siht pu naelc."_

With that everything was put back in place and the paint on the walls disappeared.

"Wow. Maybe that would clean up Irey and Jai's rooms." Artemis joked as the twins sulked.

"Hey! My room is not a messy as Bart's room!" Irey protested.

"That's debatable." Jai muttered.

There was a big alarm sound and then Batman called the current team to the mission room.

"Oh great another mission." KF muttered darkly as he yawned from lack of sleep.

After the team was gone and Dinah, Roy and Ollie left because they had stuff to do, the future goers sat around as bored as all get out. Damian and Jai were doing something with their wrist computers, Irey and Lian were bugging Bart and the Wests were chatting with Barry. Nightwing and Zatanna left to go do something.

"Dad can we go do something fun?" Irey asked for the umpteenth time that day.

Then the speedster got an idea. "Hey Uncle B do you know where we can get some civvies?"

"I think I can find some. Why?" The older speedster asked.

"Maybe we can take the kids to meet Aunt Iris and my parents." He suggested trying not to reveal much about the painful subject to his uncle.

"Sure, I might be able to find some at the watch tower for you, Artemis, and Bart. But I don't think I will find anything that will fit the kids." He offered.

"Don't worry about that. We'll just raid our old rooms for some stuff." Artemis said as she got the girls to follow her to her and Zatanna's old rooms.

Barry zipped up to the watchtower and found some clothes that would fit the future heroes.

Back at the Cave the kids threw their paint covered costumes in a pile on the floor after they put on the slightly large clothes.

Jai was wearing Wally's old flash shirt and some of Robin's pants. Damian was wearing one of Robin's shirts and some khakis. Irey was wearing a pair of Zatanna's jeans and a green shirt while Lian was wearing capris and a blood red T-shirt. They also rounded some old pairs of shoes for the kids to wear as well.

Barry returned with clothes and the three others put them on. They were all wearing jeans and various shirts and shoes.

"This is so vintage!" Bart exclaimed quietly. Wally and Artemis rolled their eyes and Barry (also in civvies) gave the 19 year old a confused look.

"His time travel story is even more confusing then ours." Wally whispered to his baffled uncle.

Being the daddy's girl she was, Irey strolled over to her father, "Daddy, where are we going?

"We're going to go say hi to your grandparents and Aunt Iris." He replied.

With this new information the little speedster zoomed back where the others were talking.

"You know, she looks almost exactly like you." Barry smiled.

Wally boasted with pride. "Yeah, but she has her mother's attitude, she and her brother can go hours arguing about nothing."

Barry laughed. "Hmmm, that reminds me of two other people I know."

"Hey! We were teenagers." Wally said indignantly.

"But some things never change Wally." The elder speedster reminded him.

The redhead was trying to think of a retort when his wife called over to him.

"Baywatch are we going or not?" she shouted as she typed in the code for central city.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back and walked over.

"Today Wally!"

"Gosh you're impatient." He bantered

"For a speedster, you're slow." She replied. Behind them Barry wore a triumphant grin on his face. Wally being the mature adult he was decided it was best to stick his tongue out at his uncle who in turn chuckled more.

When the group made it to central, Wally and Artemis took the kids out to lunch while Barry informed his wife about the visitors.

They decided to walk back to the Allen's house because they had no other means of transportation and they needed to stretch their legs.

"Wow." Lian said taking in her surroundings. "It looks so old."

"Yeah and the cars look like something you would find in a junkyard." Jai added.

"The technology is so outdated." Damian commented.

"But there are way more trees." Irey said trying to be positive.

While the kids were having their own conversation, Bart was talking with the Adults.

"So did you find anything in Antarctica?" he asked.

"No, just the same energy signature in the cave, but it wasn't as active." Wally replied in a hushed tone.

"So how are we going to get back?" he wondered.

"Hopefully Dr. Fate will be able to fix this and we can get back to our time stream and then put Clock King back in jail." Artemis whispered.

"But this is huge for Clock King, I though he was a low level threat. He's got to be working with someone else. Maybe the light or injustice league." Bart stated being serious for once.

"Neither of them, they were defeated years ago." Wally said.

"But what if it was a new light." Bart mused.

"That's improbable, but we'll look up the lead." Artemis said.

0o0o0o0o

When the group reached the group reached the suburban house Wally recognized his parent's car in the driveway. He grinned, he's always wanted to go back in the past and meet his parents again and see the look on their faces. Artemis rang the doorbell and Barry greeted them. This was going to be an interesting day…

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy I have to go to bed now or else bad things will happen. So review and vote on my profile please. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS AFTER YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about that Cliffy yesterday so to make it up to y'all I'm going to do another chapter, but since I'm doing this you Better review (or I will send the team with paintball guns after you.) And for those of you who are just wondering, Zatanna and NightWing are in a friends with benefits like relationship.**

**Me no own YJ**

Barry opened the door to greet the bunch and usher them inside. Wally and Artemis had already told the kids not to tell the others anything about the future so the time stream would not be more disturbed.

"Barry, who'd you say was coming over?" Iris asked from the other room.

The elder speedster grinned. "Well come and see!" he shouted back.

Iris, Mary and Rudy came through the hall and all did a double take. Right before them was an older version of Wally and a lot of other people. Iris recognized Artemis from the league picnic (that wonder woman makes them do every year). Then there were a bunch of kids and a teenager.

"Is this some joke?" Rudy asked not believing what he is seeing. Mary looked like she was about to faint and Iris was bubbling up with excitement.

"Barry what happened?" Iris asked her husband.

They're stuck in the past with nothing to do so we though it was nice to drop in and say hi." He informed.

"What do you mean from the past?" Mary asked and then stared at the smiling bunch of people.

Finally Wally couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hey mom, dad, Aunt iris." And Artemis tried to hold in her laughter when she saw three jaws fall on the floor.

"Wally?" His mother said still stunned with disbelief.

"Wow. You grew up." His father commented.

"And got married!" His aunt squealed after seeing the ring on his finger.

Wally let out a hearty chuckle as his very impatient twelve-year-old daughter was trying to get his attention.

"Irey sit still!" he told her.

"But…" she protested

"Fine…you can tell them."

The very excited red headed girl then rushed over to hug her grandparents at super speed. The two stunned individuals were paralyzed with shock as the girl hugged them. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

After the initial shock wore off the group decided to go chat in the other room.

"So who are you?" Marry asked the blonde woman sitting next to Wally.

"I'm Artemis." She said with a smile. Mary gasped.

"The same one that our Wally always talks about?" All eyes were on the future scarlet speedster who in turned blushed and denied everything.

"I did not talk about her all the time." He protested.

"You talked about me?" the archer smirked and there were a few chuckles in the room much to the speedster's dismay.

"Oh yes." Rudy agreed. "It was Artemis this…Artemis that…."

Changing the subject to prevent himself from further embarrassment Wally decided to introduce the kids. He looked over to the table where they were devouring a plate of cookies or typing on their holo-computers. (cough jai cough)

"Jai are you hacking the pentagon again?" He asked his son who in turn put immediately put his computer thingy away.

"No….." the black haired archer lied.

Wally gave his son a stern look and the 12 year old confessed.

"Ok fine…but the security is so weak a two year old with an iPod could hack it." Speedy defended his actions.

Barry, Iris, Mary and Rudy were stunned how the others acted as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Did you just ask him if he was hacking the pentagon?" Barry asked the future couple.

"Yeah." Wally shrugged. "Nightwing taught him how to hack when he was 8."

"Wow." Iris muttered. "So let me get this straight, you two had twins and the girl with the black hair is Roy's kid and the other kid is one of the Bats. So who is that?" She asked motioning to the teenager currently engrossed with an eating contest with his younger speedster cousin.

"He's your grandson." Artemis informed her.

Iris's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her head.

"_Grandson."_ Barry repeated flabbergasted. "I thought you said he was some distant relative with a complicated time travel story."

"Oops. I thought you told him." Artemis whispered to her husband.

"Well I kind of did." He whispered back.

"What do you mean by complicated time travel story?" Rudy joined the conversation.

"_It's complicated…"_ both future Wests sighed.

The subject changed again when they started talking about raising speedsters and comparing Irey to Wally. Much to the dismay of both speedsters.

The group continued chatting for a little while longer and after saying their farewells the group (minus Barry) made their way back to the cave where they were staying for the night.

When they arrived they found a rather disheveled Nightwing and Zatanna sleeping on the couch. The future heroes left them be and went on their merry way. (well Damian got some blackmail footage but that was all) Wally decided to teach the kids how to play 'old fashioned' video games like Mario cart and Sonic the hedgehog.

It was Irey and Lian, VS Jai and Damian while Bart acted as the referee (last time there was no referee world war three almost broke out) and Wally went to go find his wife.

As it got late the heroes retired to sleep as they found themselves dead tired. Lian and Irey shared a room and Jai and Damian did the same. Naturally Wally and Artemis shared a room too but that was by choice and poor Bart had to sleep on the other couch due to the fact there was no more guest rooms.

The next morning they all woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon. Immediately all the speedsters were in the kitchen with the others trailing behind. Nightwing was frying the strips of fatty flesh that were added to the mountain of bacon he had already made and Zatanna had finished making the last batch of waffles. Within seconds of placing the feast on the table most of it was gone and the three speedsters claimed it was for their metabolisms. Since there was no room at the table for all of them, Wally and Artemis sat on the couch.

The blonde archer still found it amusing to watch her husband shove massive portions of food down his throat. The kids decided to go out and play on the beach while the couple enjoyed their morning. After Zatanna and Dick left the room claiming they had something to do The Wests turned on the Tv.

Wally was flipping through the channels as Artemis was finishing her breakfast when she saw something that almost made her choke.

"Wait! Go Back!" she ordered her husband and he turned it back to the news.

She gasped in horror as the reporter on the screen covered Sportsmaster and Cheshire's break out of Black Gate. The archer's knuckles turned white as she balled her hands into fists. Wally wrapped his arms around his distressed wife.

"Shit, they got out again…" She sighed trying to block out all the feelings her family made her feel. She had eventually gotten over wanting to kill the two people who destroyed her childhood, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be the first person out there hunting them down. The archer immediately got up, leaving what was left of her breakfast forgotten on the floor. She walked out of the room in search of her uniform and weapons; Wally was behind her trying to get her not to go on her one-person crusade against half of her family.

"C'mon, you know we're not allowed to meddle with the past." He stated.

"It could be dangerous." He pointed out.

"And the league said to stay here." He added trying to put up a better argument.

"Baywatch, do you really think you're going to stop me." She turned around to glare at him. He gulped.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to try." He said nervously.

"I'm going to hunt them down and throw their homicidal asses back in prison, like I always do." She said as she started putting on her costume.

"And there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Yup." She replied as she grabbed her quiver.

"Then can I come with you?" he asked and pulled out his spare Flash ring.

"If you want to."

He then proceeded to put on his costume and tell Nightwing what was going on while Artemis searched for her combat boots.

Five minutes later they were in Gotham starting their search. The city looked tiny compared to what it was in the future. All the old buildings were still there and there were still trees. The archer was in hot pursuit jumping from rooftop to rooftop; occasionally stopping to interrogate an informant while Flash remained her vigilante lookout.

She eventually got the information out of some mobsters in an alleyway in north Gotham a few streets over from where she used to live. The archer spared no time as she closed in on her targets. The couple came across another cliché abandoned warehouse where her sister and father were supposed to be hiding.

Artemis took an arrow out of her quiver, drew her bow taught, took aim and let the arrow fly through a hole in the rusty tin roof. There was a muffled explosion and she jumped down from her perch with Wally behind her The room was full of green smoke, both heroes switched their mask lenses to infrared so the could see. Artemis dived in after her father while she left Flash to handle Jade and the henchmen.

"You're new." Lawrence commented as he dodged some arrows. The future Artemis let out a feral growl and flung herself at him cussing him out in a mixture of French and Vietnamese.

"You're a feisty one." He commented after she threw him on the ground.

Flash had already taken out all the goons and he was working on capturing Cheshire.

"You're not flash." She commented glaring at him after he tied her up with some chains he found.

"Sure I am." He smirked with victory.

"You're too tall to be the scarlet speedster and your costume is different." She bantered.

"What are you? Some crazed stalker?" he asked as she noticed the minor details.

"Nope, I like to know my enemy." She responded.

There was a big crash and some shouting, Wally looked over to see his wife dragging her father. She looked furious, but pleased with herself, her long silky blonde ponytail swished behind her. The white eye lenses on her domino mask were narrowed as she glared at the villain in front of her.

"Damn, your good kid. Who trained you?" sportmaster asked wondering how someone knew all of his moves.

"You did." The blond archer growled. Lawrence's eye's widened and Jade gasped.

"But that would mean you're…" Jade stammered looking at the angry woman in front of her.

"Artemis?" Sportamaster stuttered. "But you're like thirty?"

"Time travel." Wally informed them.

Jade gasped again with realization and put two with two. "Oh God, so you mean twinkle toes is that red headed baffoon."

"Hey!" Wally protested.

"Please don't tell me that you two are hitched." The assassin stated. Artemis smirked.

"Let's just say, you weren't invited to the wedding." The blonde hissed.

Then a violent stream of Vietnamese cursed erupted from the assassin.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS MARRING AN IDIOTIC, PEANUT BRAINED, CARROT HEADED, FRECKLE FACED, TWINKLE TOED, LONG JOHN WEARING SPEEDSTER!" The very irate sportsmaster shouted.

"Just wait 'til you find out who Jade hooked up with." Wally chuckled under his breath earning him two death glares and an annoyed look from his wife.

Artemis finally had enough of talking with her family for the day so she took out her flare gun and shot into the sky. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have better things to do then talk to the people who ruined my childhood." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Still being the mature adult he was, Wally stuck his tongue out at the two irate villains only to anger them more.

As soon as the swat team arrived the two future heroes hightailed it out of Gotham as Wally held Artemis bridal style as he ran eastward away from the setting sun, back towards Happy Harbor.

**I think I'm going to leave it there, because it's late and I have hockey in the morning. Review and I might post another chapter or do another one-shot before I leave for a week or so. And anyone who is kind enough to go onto my profile and vote on my poll and/or read my 14 other stories and review on them too (shameless self advertisement, I know…) that would be fantastical and you will be rewarded with a virtual moose. I am also holding a contest for the first person from this point on to read all my stories and leave a decent size review on each chapter, the first person to accomplish such feat will be rewarded with one one-shot (within reason) of their choosing. (A girl can dream you know….) also REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE TEAM ON REDBULL WITH PAINTBALL GUNS! (please) ok its late I'm going to bed now…**


	8. Chapter 8

**(*hides from angry lynch mob*) H-hey guys. Long time no see…. Sorry it took so long to update, life got complicated and I sorta almost forgot about this story. But now I'm back, so that little hiatus thingy is a thing of the past. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter, but I will leave room to pick up for a sequel when I can write humor again because I hate to write it when it seems forced, (kind of like it is now) Also you may yell at me if you want but any and all flames shall be used to roast marshmallows and flamers shall face the wrath of the almighty honey badger. Well I guess I should stop rambling and get on with it…**

**I don't own shit…**

After Artemis and Wally romantically ran off into the sunset they were met by the chaos taking place at the cave. Wally looked around in utter confusion while Artemis had a few choice words about speedsters and responsibility. She then spotted the post-it note from batman telling them to fix the mess or else, Wally was shocked. It took a lot of crap before Batman gave up and left someone else to clean up the ruins. (These instances usually involved mischief caused by his or another hero's protégé)

"Where the hell is Nightwing?" the archer growled as she neared the ground zero of this insanity.

"Oh God, what happened?" Wally wondered.

They found a note on the fridge from their ninja and magician friends stating they had some errands to run, so that meant Bart was in charge. In Artemis's personal opinion a monkey on crack would have been more responsible than that time-traveling speedster. As the couple neared the disaster site Wally could almost see Artemis's blood pressure rise. Fearing his own well being he slowly crept away from the archer.

As expected as they made their way into the training room Artemis exploded at the sight of the disarray. All Wally could do was duck for cover and hope for the best.

"BART! KIDS! FRONT AND CENTER!" the enraged blonde screeched, within seconds four tweens stood in front of the irate blonde while Bart was still nowhere to be seen. The four young heroes tried to hide their smirks as Artemis yelled for the speedster once again.

"Bart you get your time traveling ass over here within the next three seconds or I will castrate you with an old wooden spoon!" she threatened.

Some frantic yelps of protest and an angry muffled voice came from the ceiling. Wally almost died from holding in his laughter as he spotted his cousin.

Artemis on the other hand didn't have the same appreciation as Wally did. She glared at the four innocent looking (or it least they tried) children for a second before returning her attention to the speedster dangling from the ceiling.

Bart tried to explain himself but the duct tape on his mouth prevented that, but from it sounded like he was either yelling 'get me down' or 'I want to f*ck a clown'.

Wally looked like he was going to implode if he held in his laughter any longer but he didn't dare to utter a sound in fear that he might become the only crippled speedster. He was surprised when the angry glare on his wife's face twisted into a smirk. Bart was mumbling again.

"What was that Bart? I can't hear you." She teased. Bart's expression turned furious as the blonde archer's fun began.

"MMMMPHMMFMMM!" Bart yelled.

"You want to Da Vinci to drown?" Artemis guessed.

"MMMMPHPHFFGGFFFFMMMM."

"You want to kiss a klingon crown?"

"MMMPHGGFFFRRFFFFMMNMMMN!"

"You have an obsession with nouns?"

"MMMGHHNNNFFPH!"

"You have a fetish for the color brown?"

"MRRNMMMPHGHFFFMM!"

"You want to take your underwear off at a hoedown?"

"MPHMMMRRMMGH."

"You dream of sexy clowns?"

"MMMMNPHMMGHFFNN."

"You want to eat lingerie and night gowns?"

"MMMNNMMGHNRRRPHFFFNNN!"

"You've slept around?"

"MMMNMGHNPHMMMRFFMM."

"You love to roll in shit down town?"

"MMPHFFFFFNNMMNM!"

"You love sparkly pronouns?"

"MMMPHFFFHGHRRMMMM!"

"You want the joker to frown?"

"MMPHFFGHFFMNMNNNNMMM!"

"Oh, _you want down_?" She smirked after she say Bart turn a shade of purple that she though only Roy could turn. "Why didn't you say so."

Tears were pouring out of Wally's eyes, as he was rendered incapable on the ground due to his laughter. Irey and Lian were clutching their sides and Jai was getting the whole thing on film. Even Damian was cackling the signature Robin cackle. Somewhere in the middle of the shenanigans Dick and Zee had returned but they didn't interrupt because they didn't want to ruin the moment. Both of them were in hysterics at the archer's antics.

The archer knocked three arrows in her bow one at the speedster's restraints, the next at the rope holding him up and the last to break his fall.

Of course Bart thought he was about to meet his doom at the hand of his slightly mental cousin in law. He let out an unmanly yelp as he though it would be his last, but he soon found himself on top of a pile of green foam.

As soon as he gathered his wits, Bart ripped the tape off his mouth.

"DAMIAN I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU!" He shouted at the cackling ex-assassin.

"Bart I didn't know you had a thing for pronouns." Artemis chuckled as the angry speedster faced her.

"YOU!" he shouted trying to think of an insult, "YOU'RE EVIL!"

"Bart I think you should try and use some more nouns." She mocked.

"THAT'S IT!" Bart yelled and lunged at the laughing blonde. Within seconds he found a boot on his back and his face on the ground. "Damn you…" he mumbled

"Nice try he-who-sleeps-with-clowns, better luck next time." She taunted.

After seeing the look on Bart's face Dick thought it would be the best thing to drag him out of the room before it got ugly. He really didn't want to traumatize the children.

Wally was still rolling on the floor hysterically laughing. Artemis nudged him with her combat boot but he didn't respond. She then turned to the children and got to the matter at hand. Her expression turned deadly serious.

"Clean up this mess now!" She ordered and saw Irey about to protest. _"Or else."_

That sealed the deal and the four fear invoked heroes got to work.

Artemis looked back at her still laughing husband and began to wonder how much longer this had to go on before it became a medical problem. Sighing she dragged him off while every one else worked. Maybe they can finally have their alone time after all. Well if Wally stopped laughing.

**Ok disregard what I said earlier about this being the last chapter, I lied (sorry). I've decided to stretch this out two more chapters. I also expect like a bazillion and nine reviews from you people. and I might update again before Saturday ( I cant do it on Friday though b/c I have homecoming) Also vote on my poll and stuff like that. I'm also working on a story for the Incredibles that you might want to check out and if you're feeling nice, review on too (shameless self advertizing I know…) Also since it took me almost a millennium to update you can yell at me, but don't be too harsh. But any and all flames will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows and said flamer will face the wrath of the almighty honey badger.**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE HONEYBADGER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it took forever to update, I am a very busy person, but I will unavailable for most of the weekend and without an internet connection so I wanted to post. This is the first part of the grand finish of this story, lemme know what you think. Also I know all of you know about what Cartoon network did last weekend and I will not let this happen, if you haven't already I suggest you sign the Bring Back Dc Nation Petition you can find the link on tumblr or you can just google it.**

**I don't own it, if I did there would be no surprise hiatus.**

A day had passed since Bart was stuck to the ceiling. Wally had finally stopped laughing, and Bart kept shooting Artemis homicidal glares that she returned with a smirk. The kids participated in the 'retro' game of duck-duck-goose under the close supervision of Nightwing and Zatanna, because they all know how badly their earlier game of tag went. (Hell hath no fury compared to these competitive future heroes)

Seeing that the current boredom prevention situation was going well, Wally and Artemis quietly snuck away for some "alone time". It had been so long since they had been _alone_ together; both relished the chance to get away. Quickly they escaped to the depths of the cave in search of a familiar abandoned supply closet. It wasn't hard to locate.

There was a familiar sound as the doorknob turned and the two lovers rushed in.

"God, Wally when was the last time we did this?" his wife asked in-between kisses.

"Well the last time we did _it_ in _this_ closet was probably a year before the mountain was demolished." He felt another wave of relief knowing that fiasco was over.

"And then we christened the hidden closet in the new base." Artemis giggled recounting the wonderful experience.

Their bodies melted together in a passionate embrace, and their clothes were almost shed when a tremendous shake quaked the mountain.

"What the hell is it now?" Artemis wondered out loud as she and Wally quickly put their costumes back on, she had a suspicion that the kids had something to do with it.

"WHY!" Wally shouted in anguish to the universe as it had decided to end their 'alone time'.

Artemis grabbed her husband and dragged him out into the hall, "C'mon Idiot, we can do that later."

The Flash perked up and they both rushed to the training room. Upon arriving they were greeted with another unpleasant surprise.

"BART! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Artemis shouted, her archer senses were tingling, and from past experiences she usually got that sensation when Bart did something stupid.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR ON THE BATMOBILE, IT WASN'T ME!" he yelled in defense.

"You sit upon a thrown of lies!" Damian shouted just to aggravate the situation further while all of the other heroes had their weapons pointed at the familiar vortex in the middle of the room.

"YOUR MOM SIT'S UPON A THROWN OF LIES!" the future speedster combated.

"_Oh snap_!" Lian said in the background

"YOU SHALL NOT INSULT MY MOTHER YOU FOUL BEING, A DUMBASS WITH THE IQ OF A ROCK WOULD OF COME UP WITH SOMETIHING MORE INELLEGENT THAN THAT, WELL I KNOW ONE PERSON, HE'S THE DIPSHIT FROM THE FUTURE KNOW AS YOU!" Damian growled

"WELL _FUCK YOU_!" Bart shouted. "It least my face isn't stupid like your's"

"Your face is stupid" the boy wonder responded.

"Your costume is stupid!"

"Your prized possession of Pokémon cards is stupid."

"_You did not just go there!"_ Bart bellowed.

"I think I just did!" Damian smirked.

This was all going on while the heroes in the room were still standing in front of the vortex, ready for what ever was coming through.

"IMPULSE! ROBIN!" Wally of all people shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING GRAYSON ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF EACH OTHER! NOW YOU WILL GET ALONG UNTIL WE ARE IT LEAST OUT OF IMMENT DANGER! KAPICHE?"

Both boys shut their traps and got back on task. The room started to shake again and the vortex grew larger.

With a huge burst of energy the heroes were flung backwards and blinded by the light. In the wake of the blast stood three figures.

"Who is it this time?" Zee retorted

"You will find out in a _second_." The voice of what appeared to be the leader boomed.

The three villains stepped out into the light and Wally had to hold in his laughter. Before them stood the Jokester, Condiment King and their leader Clock King, and Artemis thought that this adventure couldn't get any crazier.

"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME!" Kid flash shouted, she wanted to fight real villains.

"We will _relish_ in your defeat!" the king of condiments proclaimed and Jai face palmed.

Artemis then lost what was left of her patience (it was not one of her virtues) and shouted out, "This is ri-god-damn-diculous! Just surrender already and we can get this over with!"

"NEVER!" the jokester howled and sprang at Wally and the speedsters. The Condiment King squirted his ketchup and mustard at the others and made the biggest mistake of his life when he covered Zatanna in the brightly colored substance.

"You did not just do that! NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!" the magician said darkly and her eyes glowed.

After a few yelps and cries for one's mother, Condiment King was taken care of.

It took only three lame jokes about time before Nightwing went all ninja on the Clock king and thus eliminated him from the battle. Soon after the now very irritated speedsters dragged the Trickster over to the center of the room to tie him up with the others. The poor man was so dizzy his eyes were going in circles.

"Not cool man…" he slurred at the heroes.

And thus ended the short and pitiful battle against the lamest villains they knew.

Now the only question was how did they get in? Nightwing didn't know, but he was going to find out. After all he was trained by the Batman, he can make these men sing like a bird in no time. But if for some reason this didn't work, he had a plan B.

"Dude shouldn't we call the league?" Wally asked.

"Yes, can you go do that Wally?" the leader asked. He then assigned Zee to take the kids into town so they'd be 'safe'.

After the perps were in their own interrogation rooms, Dick assigned Artemis and Bart to 'guard' the training room so if the vortex appears again.

"Hey Bart, can I talk to you for a second…" The former boy wonder whispered something into the speedster's ear causing an almost evil grin creep onto his face.

"Will do master leader!" Bart mocked saluted the ninja and sped off to his post.

He met Artemis in the room; she was going through her arrows.

"Hey Arty." Bart smirked

"Don't. Call. Me That." She hissed.

"Why not?" he challenged

"Just don't," she warned

"Fine, then what do you want me to call you, Artemis is just too boring."

"Nothing else, just Artemis."

"Y'know what, I'm going to call you Blondie from now on."

"No you are not."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I am."

"Shut up Bart." The speedster was getting on her nerves.

"Whatever you say blondie."

"Shut your damn mouth."

"What was that blondie? I didn't quite hear you."

"Bart if you know what's good for you, shut your god damn mouth."

"Ok blondie. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…"

"Shut the fuck up Bart."

"This is the song that never ends….."

"Stop it Bart, before I beat the living shit out of you!" she threatened, but he refused to back down.

"Blondie, why only the living shit?"

"Stop being a smartass."

"Likewise, Blondie."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday."

"Bart I will give you one more chance before I rip out you're vocal cords."

"Sure thing, Blondie."

"BART!"

"It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all…" and with those lyrics there was a small shattering noise as Artemis's sanity crumbled away, leaving her in an unrelenting angry rage.

Bart quickly grabbed his comm. "Ok Wingnut, she's ready for you!" and with that he hightailed it out of the room to safety. The pissed archer made her way to the interrogation rooms to chew Nightwing out, because when Artemis ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.

A few minutes and vicious curses later, a hotheaded archer walks into an interrogation room, boy they're in for it…

**Well I'm going to leave it there so I can do a part two, I know this chapter sucks but I wanted to get something done this week so I posted this. PLEASE GO SIGN THE BRING BACK DC NATION PETITION also don't forget to review, the honeybadger dosent like it when people forget to review. So how about this FORGET TO REVIEW AND I'LL FORGET TO UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I had a little extra time today so I decided to update this story. This chapter might not be as good as some of the others but I'll try, lemme know what you think. Also I really need help coming up with ideas for my story Finding Family, if you have any ideas that would awesome if you could help me out, I'll give you credit..**

**I don't own it; if I did we would not have to wait til next year to see the next episode.**

"You have five seconds to explain before I rip your head off!" Artemis snarled as she burst into the room.

Clock King nearly peed his pants and Nightwing had to cover up a smirk. "Well, I had to have a back up plan." He said calmly, "And Clocky here is not answering my questions like I predicted, so would you like to take a swing at him?" the acrobat wondered, trying to not cause the archer to focus her anger at him.

Gaining back his confidence Clock King piped up, "Oh, please. You think that this _woman _could get me to talk."

Of all the things the villain could've said, that was probably the absolute worst. Nightwing was surprised when the archer didn't murder the captive on the spot. A chill went down William Tockman's spine as the surprisingly quiet archer sat down in front of him in an almost calm manner. Nightwing quickly escaped knowing things were about to get ugly very soon.

Artemis hadn't said anything yet, but she was burning with hot white rage. Clocky was going to regret the very day he was born when she got through with him.

"Excuse me, _what did you say?_" she asked in a dark tone that dropped the temperature in the room by ten degrees.

"Lady, who do you think you are, you're getting nothing out of me."

Artemis stood up and cracked her knuckles, "Are you sure of that?"

The clock king gulped as the archer approached him, his confidence gone…he was in for one hell of a beating.

Meanwhile Wally was having quite a difficult time contacting the league. The vortex knocked out all of the communication systems and he had no clearance to Zeta to the watchtower. Then the speedster got a brilliantly stupid idea that was so idiotic it was ingenious. Sure it wasn't the most conventional way, but it was the perfect chance to do something he's wanted to do for ages. Nightwing didn't say _how _he was supposed to gain the attention of the league, so Wally was just being creative.

Zatanna and the kid's arrived back in the cave a little while before with full stomachs. They were currently guarding the location of the vortex like Artemis and Bart were earlier. The speedster momentarily wondered if his wife had attended her anger management course this month, judging from the French threats coming from down the hall he thought not.

Quickly, the Flash gathered his supplies and got Bart and Irey to assist him, this was going to be awesome.

"So Daddy, what are we doing exactly?" Impulse asked in speed gibberish.

"Yeah, what are we doing Wally?" Bart chimed in.

"We're going to contact the league the fun way!"

"And that is?" They both asked.

"Doing the one thing that will piss off any leaguer and drive them up a wall and then after you." Wally grinned evilly.

"We're gonna rob a bank?" his daughter asked.

"No."

"Are we going to kidnap their love interests?" KF wondered.

"No."

"THEN WHAT?" Irey exclaimed, as she grew impatient.

"We're gonna invade their cities and create a riot, it's the one thing you can do to really piss them off. I remember the time I went to Gotham without permission Batman nearly disemboweled me"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY GUTS!" Bart shouted.

"Oh come on you big baby, this is going to be fun! Daddy, can I go piss off supy and grandpa Ollie?" Irey wondered.

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll get Central and Gotham and Bart can get the Hawks and Hal." Wally handed his daughter a can of Spray cheese and some water balloons from his bag and gave Bart an air horn. There was a sonic boom as they all set off on their way.

Irey made her way to Star City first, as she suspected Ollie was out patrolling in his Arrow car. She followed him all the way to the next stoplight so she could catch his attention. The speedster took out her can of spray cheese and wrote out 'catch me if you can' much to the archer's shock and horror. She could actually see the vein pop on his forehead as she smirked back at him. He was going to roll down the window to yell at her, but then the light turned green and she was off. Ollie quickly converted his vehicle into a plane and zoomed after the little speedster. She was going to pay for messing with his car, no one touches the car. Thinking fast the archer shot at tracking chip on the little speedster before she kicked it into high gear.

Impulse smirked as GA tailed her, she knew about the tracer but it made her job even easier. She sped eastward towards Metropolis.

It wasn't hard to find Superman; as usual he was patrolling the town. Once he was within her throwing range she took aim and released her arsenal of waterballoons on the Kryptonian. Before she knew it she had dear ol' Clarky on her tail too, but even the last son of krypton couldn't outrun a Flash.

Bart ran through Delta City in search of the hawks, getting in touch with his obnoxious side he pretended to act like a bird as he ran around. KF was pretty sure he looked like an idiot, but looking at the winged figures approaching him in the distance he could tell it was working. He took off with them close behind him. He heard some very angry thanagarian swears as he ran to Coast City.

It wasn't hard to anger the Lantern. One shot of the air horn in front of Hal's window and one awoken lantern later Bart had a very angry Hal Jordan chasing after him yelling some violent human and alien swears.

Instead of pulling a prank like the kid's did, Wally just ran through Central until he gained the attention of his old mentor. It wasn't hard to find Barry; he was eating at his favorite diner before patrol. When he spotted Wally he quickly ran after to see what was wrong. The future Flash quickly explained the situation to his uncle and assured him that they had it under control, but they were unable to contact the league. Barry then agreed to help his nephew gain the attention of the dark knight; all it took was one lap around Gotham before the Bat plane was after them.

The four speedsters skidded to a stop in front of the cave, "Oh god, here they come" Wally smiled. Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew's antics; this was going to be interesting…

**Sorry it was so short but that's all I got, don't worry I'll update soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is going to be my last update for a while, finals are coming up so I have to study, study, study. So don't expect anything from me on any of my stories until December 21, when I will resume updating my stories (unless the world ends) Also this fic is to almost 300 reviews (you guys are amazing!) so it would be so fantastic to reach 300 (I will be so happy I might gift the 300th reviewer with a oneshot (within reason and only if you're signed in) Please make my dream happen it's been a hard week and it would be great for something like this to happen.**

**I own nothing.**

"Tell me _everything_!" the archer hissed at the quivering time villain. "NOW!"

William Tockman just about shit his pants, he couldn't take much more of this. The irate blond was nearing homicidal and he really didn't want to die today, so in an act of self-preservation he sang like a bird….

Artemis pinned him to the wall with her glare as he proceeded to tell her each and every one of his dirty little secrets. Boy this was going to be a long day….

"Wally, what the hell did you do?" Barry asked, regretting ever listening to his nephew, no matter how 'mature and grown up' he was Wally would still always be Wally.

The other scarlet speedster was going to respond but he was cut off by Batman's growl as the dark knight himself came storming out of his Bat plane (A/N his fast plane that could totally beat superman in a race *just ignore my HMB reference and read on I had to put it in there*) and towards the speedsters waiting in front of the cave. Behind him were the other angry heroes that had it out for a speedster too.

"Shit, We're screwed!" Bart said wide eyed, "Well I'm out!" he announced as he tried to flee, but found that his feet could not get any traction.

"Not so fast…" Wally warned as he and Barry set KF back down on the ground.

"And watch your language." Barry gave his future grandson a stern look.

Irey was fighting the urge to laugh, "Man up butt face, after all you have to save your energy for when GL and the Hawks beat the crap out of you."

Bart stuck he tongue out at his cousin and she gave him a wicked smirk.

Batman was finally to them (remember time goes slowly for speedsters) and boy he was pissed…

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, unprofessional things…" Bruce growled and took a deep breath (he was trying not to let his blood pressure go too high) "…You could of done to gain our attention you do… _THIS_!" he shouted, the bat was out of the bag now.

"You could've just called." Hal hissed. The lantern had 5 minutes of sleep in the past 72 hours; he was going to murder that little speedster kid whoever he was. The pilot was so sleep deprived he had yet to notice the second flash and the little girl. The only thing that seemed different to him was that KF might have dyed his hair.

"But the communications were down and the Zeta tube were barely functioning, another vortex came and we had to tell you somehow." Wally defended.

"You all run around the country like complete buffoons to gain our attention for an Emergency. Do you even have a brain? What kind of idiot would goof around in a situation like this!" Batman fumed.

"We had it fully under control and we still do. We just thought you should know..." Wally pointed out indignantly.

At this point Hal was starting to get confused, Flash sounded different, he looked different to. _Maybe he was an imposter._ The delusional sleep deprived lantern powered up his ring and flew full speed at the Imposter Flash that was definitely not his best friend, Barry.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S FLASH!" Hal shouted not seeing the current scarlet speedster standing behind him. He was about to intervene but after a few hand gestures from Bart and Irey he decided to just go with it, they needed to lighten up the mood. Wally caught their drift and decided to plat along too.

Batman face palmed, Superman was explaining the long and complicated situation to the Hawks and Ollie was about to die of laughter.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Wally answered.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! WHO ARE YOU IMPOSTER!"

"I'm the Flash." Wally quipped, "The Goddamn fastest man alive." He added. Over Hal's shoulder Barry gave him a look for his potty mouth, but the future speedster just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" GL snarled. He was growing impatient so he decided to quit the useless small talk and get to the point. In one swift move he yanked the cowel off of the future speedster and was met face to face with a redhaired stranger.

"What the…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" GL interrogated. "What did you do with the real Flash?"

"What do you mean Hal? I'm right here." Barry joined in.

Hal stood up (as did Wally) and Looked at Barry and then at Wally and then at Barry again.

"Son of a…" The pilot was left speechless he didn't know what to think, maybe he was seeing things…"There's two Flashes!"

"No shit Sherlock, but count again..." Bart got another 'look' from Barry.

Hal's face melted into a look of pure horror as he came face to face with another speedster. GA's heart nearly stopped he was laughing so hard.

"Three speedsters?" Hal was utterly confused.

"How 'bout you count again, Einstien…" A high pitched female voice chimed in and if it was possible Hal's eye's got even wider as he turned to the little red head with pigtails. _A female speedster…_

Slowly the lantern backed away, he prayed he was hallucinating. "Who-who are you people?" the lantern of sector 2814 questioned, he was getting a headache.

"Flash." Both Barry and Wally said at the same time. (Wally had put his cowel back on so he looked almost identical to his old mentor.)

"Kid Flash"

"Impulse."

Hal pointed his ring at the speedsters. At this time the Hawks had returned to their city and Superman went inside with Batsy to investigate. Ollie was still rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"I mean it! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

Barry finally pulled off his cowl and walked up to his friend. "It's a long story Hal. I'll explain when we get inside."

Hal gave up and followed his friend inside the cave, his head hurt too much to think…

Back in the interrogation room…

"…And I ate glue until I was 15, I secretly am in love with Miley Cyrus, My mother gave me a purple thong for my birthday and I'm a brony…" Clock King confessed.

While Artemis found some of these confessions absolutely hilarious she kept on her poker face. The archer was growing impatient; she had yet to gain the information she needed.

Swiftly she got up from her seat and grabbed the man by the collar. He was already sweating like a dog and almost positive he had soiled himself, but surprisingly he didn't faint as she shoved him against the wall.

"Clock face, I'm going to ask this once. Who sent you?" she said in a tone so dark it would send shivers down Batman's spine.

"I-I don't know! This wasn't my idea! I was just in charge of the device."

"Then who's in charge and where is the fucking device." Artemis was at the end of her rope; she was boiling with impatience and fury.

"It was the Condiment King I swear! This was all his stupid Idea in the first place! Ask him, He'll know! And the machine is gone." The quivering man shouted with so much fear.

Without another word Artemis stormed out of the Interrogation room to the one down the hall.

On her way there she passed the posy of Speedsters escorting the extremely confused lantern to the kitchen so they could clean out the fridge and explain the whole fiasco to poor Hal.

"Hi honey." Wally greeted the archer as she stormed pass. He rage was almost palpable in the air.

"Not now Baywatch." She growled.

"I bet you five buck's she's going to kill some one." Bart whispered to Irey.

"Like you?" Irey whispered back with her ever so famous smirk on her face that left Bart at a loss for words in anger and indignance.

Hal suddenly stopped and looked at the imposter speedster and the pissed archer (who was already down the hall) and then it all fell into place.

"Oh. My. God." Hal was stunned.

Wally waved his hand in front of the lantern's face; Hal was completely out of it.

"Oa to lantern, Wake up Hal."

"You're-you're Wally." The pilot stammered.

"The one and only." Barry rolled his eyes at his nephew's antics.

"But how…?" The lantern wondered.

"It's a long story that's best explained over coffee." Barry explained.

"I could really use some coffee…" Hal muttered.

0o0o0

The door in Condiment King's interrogation room thundered open and an impatient blonde stood in its wake.

She didn't spend more than five minutes in there. After a pitiful cry for one's mother and some more ridiculous confessions later Artemis stomped out of the room and into another.

This time she was going to get the answer, or else…

The trickster laughed as she came into the room.

"Ahh it looks like the cowards have snitched." He mused.

"WHO SENT YOU!" The archer shouted.

"Someone's got her family's temper…"

Artemis's eyes widened, _she should have known…_

"What did you say?" she hissed hoping her suspicions wouldn't be confirmed.

"Well you know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, _especially a family tree…_"

**Well that's all for now folks don't expect to see anything from me soon, I'll be too busy studying, but on the weekends I might be able to get some writing done. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW I STAYED UP UNTIL 2 TO FINISH THIS AND I REALLY WANT TO MAKE IT TO 300 REVIEWS, PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG 300 REVIEWS GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Y'all don't know how much this means to me. A special thanks to Annabeth137 for submitting the 300****th**** review. Also this will be the last update for a bit, I'm too busy to write. The only reason I'm posting this now is that I had a tiny bit of free time today. Sorry if it's at any inconvenience to any of you but I really need to focus on school and do well on my finals (or else I'm dead meat) so don't expect to be hearing from me until the 21****st****.**

**I don't own…**

Trickster stopped smiling. The furious archer had been staring at him for it least five minutes. He was having a hard time figuring out what she was thinking, her blank face revealed nothing to the villain.

He was quite startled when she suddenly let out a snort and a small chuckle. James Jessie stared at the snickering blonde in bewilderment; she was starting to scare him. Artemis was now full out laughing; she had to lean against the chair for support.

"Stop it!" the freaked out villain shouted.

"Stop what?" the archer asked.

"Laughing!" Jessie was so confused right now; he knew he should've stayed in that mental hospital. "What is so funny?" he added, wanting to be in on the joke.

"You really want me to believe that you and the other sorry excuses for villains got hired by my father." The archer huffed. "I could find better villains on Craigslist."

"I resent that! And I'm not lyin' to ya, lady." He defended.

"What proof do you have?" she inquired, no longer laughing.

"Who else would have the resources to actually gain the tech to send you back here?"

Artemis could think of a few other big-ticket villains that had it out for her and had a thick enough wallet (or it least access to one) to find the resources to do this, but her father was on top of the list. She still didn't want to believe it, it was already enough encountering her father and sister's past selves.

She swiftly picked him up by his collar and pushed him against the wall (this move seemed to work well with the other two) and growled, "James, you know I'm not a very patient person and I can get quite unpleasant when I'm mad. So why don't you cut to the chase and tell me what I want to know before I have to beat it out of you. You have two choices, the easy way and the hard way. I'm still going to get the answer."

The pink and yellow haired crook gulped as he weighed his options, either way he was going to end up getting beat up by a Crock.

Suddenly the cave shook ever so slightly causing the light on the ceiling to quiver a little bit, but Artemis didn't move. She was so close to getting her answer she wasn't going to let some little bang stop her. Especially because of the fact that it was probably one of her kids or her husband even who caused it.

She was about to open her mouth to threaten the villain one more time before things got messy, but her husband rushed into the room.

"FLASH!" the crook shouted out in relief. "Please don't let her hurt me." James pleaded.

Wally took in the situation and found it to be a tricky one. He really did not want to pick sides.

"James, just tell her what she wants to know and don't make things worse for yourself." Wally advised.

"Can't you stop her, she's your wife!" The insane man shouted, quickly regretting it as the archer narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry man, fess up or face the consequences. As much as I want to see my wife beat the shit out of you, I really don't want to clean your blood off the floor and do the paperwork that goes along with it. So would you be so kind to enlighten us upon the plans of your employer?"

"Spit it out, I'm losing my patience." The blonde warned.

"You better fess up buddy, she's really not in a good mood today and I don't want to patch up another baddy." Flash advised.

"Which arm would you like me to break first?" Artemis asked.

"Dude, just tell us what you know. Lets not make things messy."

"Any preference on which weapon I use first?"

James Jessie was sweating like a pig; he couldn't make up his mind.

Behind the glass most of the present team stood watching the interrogation, some of them in awe.

"Wow." Robin (Dick) whispered. "I never thought they could get along for that long."

"Dude, they're like totally doing the good cop bad cop thing!" Wally exclaimed.

"_No, really? Baywatch._ What makes you think that?' Artemis said sardonically.

"They make a great team." M'gann commented.

"I agree." Kaldur said.

They were all then interrupted by a yellow blur belonging to a one Bart Allen.

"Hey watch it!" past Artemis shrieked.

"_Some things never change_." The time traveler mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the door.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Artemis interrogated. Wally stood back in order to avoid her wrath.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SPORTSMASTER!" Trickster shouted back.

"LIES!" the archer declared.

"I AM TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH!" the irate loony hollered

"You know what screw this." Artemis said to herself as she let her anger get the best of her and punched his lights out.

"You know you don't have to use excessive force." Wally commented.

"Shut it Baywatch, I am not in the mood for this." She sighed as she went to open the door leaving Trickster on the floor.

She ran into Bart as she walked out.

"Damnit!" she cursed as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Nightwing wants you in the training room, like now." he informed the couple and started to lead them down the hall when he noticed that the old team was following. "Sorry guys, this is for future people only."

After the past team left in protest Bart caught up with the West couple.

"What's going on?" Wally wondered.

"Don't tell me it happened again." Artemis groaned remembering the tremor.

The look on the younger speedster's face confirmed their suspicions.

"Who's it now?" Wally asked.

"Friend or foe?" Artemis added.

"Why don't you see for yourself…" Bart said as they entered the room.

**Well that's all for now, I need to get some sleep, please tell me what you think this was just a filler chapter. If you have any ideas you want to suggest just leave it in a review or PM me (I don't bite) Please review, it'll make my week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I didn't get this up earlier, I'm recovering from finals and pneumonia and what ever else is going around. This chapter might not be the best but I'm trying…**

**I don't own shit…**

Wally and Artemis could hear shrill arguing when they entered the room. There before them stood three new familiar figures.

"Conner I told you not to touch it, but _noooo_ you just _had_ to. Now we got pulled through the time stream! And it's all _your_ fault!"

"I'm sorry M'gann, but wasn't it our job to _investigate_? That's what I was doing!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to touch every goddamn thing!"

Artemis and Wally stood there frozen. Like everyone else in the room they waited for the scene to play out before they intervened.

"I didn't touch _everything_!"

"But you just _had_ to touch the big swirling vortex!"

"Umm guys…" The third individual interrupted.

"SHUT UP CHIRS!" they both yelled and continued to argue. Chris Kent (another clone of superman) slowly backed away after seeing the looks on their faces. He didn't want to get in the middle of that mess.

"Should we separate them?" Zatanna whispered.

"And loose a limb? No way!" Wally objected.

"Well we're going to have to do it sometime soon, we're on a schedule you know…" Nightwing pointed out.

Artemis sighed. This was one of those 'If you want the job done you gotta do it yourself' moments. "Alright, I'll do it. You might want to cover your ears."

"Why?" her husband asked.

Artemis ignored him and approached the arguing exes. She was fed up with it all. They didn't have time to watch two adults argue like immature teenagers.

"OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE WHO TOUCHED WHAT AND WHO'S FAULT IT WAS. WE GOT SOME MAJOR ISSUES HERE AND YOU GUYS THROWING A HISSY FIT AT EACH OTHER WILL NOT BE ONE OF THEM!" the archer shouted, silencing both of them and then some. Both newcomers turned to her in surprise.

Nightwing then started with explaining. "As you all are now aware of, we're stuck in the past. We have a couple of villains on the loose and some shit to sort out. Any questions?"

"YES!" M'gann, Conner and Chris answered. The cliff notes version wasn't enough to explain the complicated and confuzzling situation to them.

"So let me get this straight. We're stuck in the past like you guys, the twins, Robin, RA and Bart and some shitty villains and there is no way to go back until Fate gets back?" Conner scratched his head.

"That pretty much sums it up." Wally told his friend.

"Where are Irey, Jai, Damian and Lian?" Chris asked wondering where his friends were. The clone was hoping to escape the madness of Conner and M'gann for a while. After all these years they still couldn't handle being civil to each other.

"Ummm, I think they're in the hangar." Zee replied and pointed the way.

"Cool." He thanked her and then flew off. Chris hoped that maybe Damian or Jai could explain this all to him.

"So who sent us here?" M'gann asked. She brushed her short bangs out of her face and looked around the room. It had been years since she'd last been in the cave. Nevertheless the warm feeling of her first earth home remained the same.

"We're not completely sure. But when I find out who did they're in for it." Artemis snarled, she hated the fact that it was most likely her father behind it. Daddy dearest never did forgive her for that whole going good thing. The bastard always had to find some way to prove that he was still better than her.

"So what have y'all been doing the past few days?" Conner tried starting a conversation. It was getting awkward with the thick silence. Everyone (except Wally) appeared to be in some sort of deep thought

"Some real crazy shit my friend." Wally smiled recalling the hilarious time they've had.

"How crazy?" M'gann wondered.

"Like Batman playing paintball crazy." The future Flash grinned.

"Damn, that's insane." Superboy agreed.

"Yup…" The speedster rocked back and fourth on the balls of his feet with the lack of anything better to do.

"So what are you going to do now?" Conner inquired. He could tell that little was going on, maybe Wally could find some excitement. It seemed like a boring day was ahead of them.

"Whatever my wife tells me to do…" Wally murmured without thinking. "Oh. Wait. No!" He realized what he said as the others looked at him. There were a few snickers and snorts from a certain acrobat and maybe a smirk from an archer. "I'm going to ummm… well…watch the kids!" he said making a speedy exit.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. Wally would always be Wally, she loved him no matter what.

"Ok so how bout you guys make yourself comfortable while I tell Bats and Artemis finishes her interrogations. Then we'll figure out what the hell we're gonna do." Nightwing offered.

Conner and M'gann nodded and began to walk off. "…And also, please try not to argue, especially in front of your past selves. Pretend like you guys somewhat like each other, we have enough issues as it is…" Zatanna added. The magician didn't want to disrupt their past selves too much. The last thing they needed at the moment was another issue.

Bart had already sped off to the kitchen, Zatanna chatted with Dick as he worked on his holo-computer and Artemis went to go scare the shit out of Condiment King. Conner went to find Wally and the kids. M'gann went off on her own to take a small walk down memory lane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somewhere else in some other time…..

"Boss what's the plan?"

"We attack tonight"

"But are we ready? I'm not sure if the machine's ready."

"It better damn well be or kiss your dental benefits goodbye."

"No boss! Not my dental benefits!"

"Then get to it dipshit!"

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it!"

The shadowy figure shook his head in disappointment. He really needed to stop getting all of his henchmen from the classified ads… After another moment of brooding he got back to sharpening his weapons, he had a long night ahead of him.

**Ok guys I know this chapter sucks but it's all I got and it's a filler and it seems I cant write anything funny today, I've been working on the next chapter to my newest story ****_Velocity_**** (which you should all check out just saying'…it's epic) I'm adding on a sneak peak to the next chapter of Velocity because I have nothing better to do and it's going to be long so I won't spoil anything, tell me what you think…**

Thump Thump

_(Flashback)_

_Four year old Irey and Jai sat in their tree house their father built them recently. They were sipping milkshakes from their happy meals; both were having a blast playing with the toys they got with their meal._

_"Jai we'll be best buds forever, right?' Irey asked her brother._

_"Of course Irey, we'll be the best buddies there ever were, why wouldn't we?"_

_"I dunno, I was just making sure."_

_"Don't worry, we'll stick together." He grabbed her free hand. "Best twins forever!" Jai declared._

_"Yeah! Best twins ever!" she shouted._

Thump Thump

_(Flashback)_

_Jai and Irey walked hand and hand up to the school. It was the first day of kindergarten, which meant it would be the first day they would be apart. Both of the five year olds tried to be brave, but it was evident in their firm grip neither of them wanted to let go._

_"Daddy! Why do Jai and I have to be separated?" Irey whined to her father who was holding her brand new wonder woman backpack and Jai's new Green Lantern backpack._

_"It's the school's policy to separate siblings. Don't worry sweetie, you'll still be able to see your brother at recess and when you get home the both of you can spend as much time together as you want." Wally said gently. His babies were growing up and it was hard for him to believe. Artemis had tears in her eyes._

_"Nooooooooooo!" Jai and Irey both shouted as Artemis and Wally tried to separate the twins to go to their separate classes._

_"Irey!"_

_"Jai!"_

_Both of them were sobbing as they were led into their classrooms, for the first time in their lives the twins separated for more than five minutes, which was an eternity for both of them._

_Sadly their classes had different recess times, prolonging their separation. As soon as the bell had rung the twins were glued together again. Inseparable as always._

**Ok so what do you think about that? If you want to see more check ****_Velocity_**** out (I know I'm shamefully self advertising, sorry) So tell me what you think about this sneak peak and this chapter I promise the next chapter will be better and have much more humor and also while I'm on this shameful self advertising spree check out my holiday one-shot ****_A Very Spitfire Christmas_****, please and Review, don't forget to review! Please it will like make my week! **

**Edit: I went back and fixed all my mistakes, i cant believe i left this with all of those errors. I know it's been months since ive updated but im working on the next chapter it should be up soon.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: *****waves nervously***** Hey-hey guys. Long time no see. *Dodges a pitchfork and a few torches* Sorry It's been a long time since I've updated. I went back and fixed the last chapter this weekend. *Dodges mace* But Hockey took up a lot of my time and Larry (my muse) went on vacation. School has taken up a lot of my time now too. I've also been working on another story. (After you read this you should totally go check out Velocity if you love the flash family) Buuuut hockey season is over and I found the motivation and the time to update. (Yay!) Also since this story is winding down to an end I brought our favorite conspiracy theorist back to do the disclaimer!**

**Q: I thought I was supposed to inform them about the dangers of sweet potatoes, aglets and Barbie dreamhouses.**

**Me: No Q. Will you stop it with the aglets already! They are not evil!**

**Q: That's what they all say, but if you knew what I knew you'd see them for the monstrosity that they are. **

**Me: Then what do you know about aglets?**

**Q: You are not worthy of such information! **

**Me: Arrgghhh! Ok That's enough of that! I don't own anything you recognize so don't sue me**

**Q: Sue the aglets!**

**Me: For goodness sakes! Aglets aren't evil Q!**

**Q: Oh you poor uninformed soul…..**

**Me: *Glares at Q* On with the story!**

A large set man with silver hair stepped out of the dark Gotham shadows. In front of him stood a quivering henchman. They sure didn't make grunts like they used to and anyone worth having cost a pretty penny. That didn't matter now, not after he went back and time and got rid of his daughter, her no good idiot husband and maybe her brats. Although the boy did have some good hacking skills he could use to his advantage one day, his sister on the other hand was a no good, worthless speedster. Oh how he _despised_ speedsters. They were so damn annoying. The reason why his baby girl fell for one still eludes him to this day. It was bad enough that Jade had a kid with that clone. Man he really did hate redheads.

"Is everything in order for our departure?" He growled.

The hired help flinched at the booming sound of Sportsmaster's voice. "Y-yes-s s-s-sir." He stuttered.

"Then what are you standing there for? I'm not giving you dental insurance to waste oxygen and wet your pants! Go find Deathstroke and tell him to get ready!" Lawrence ordered.

After the poor grunt scampered out of the room he let out a frustrated sigh. He really needed to get some better henchmen that weren't wimps concerned with dental care. He missed the good ol' days when he could walk into an alley in Gotham and pick up a few guys free of charge. Today they're all about the labor unions and the paperwork and _insurance_. INSURANCE! He still couldn't believe he had to provide insurance for those lowly grunts.

Deathstroke strolled into the room. He seemed slightly irritated. "So are you sure everything is in place?

"Yes. They're all in the past. You can exact your revenge on the Martian and I can teach my daughter and her moron a lesson. NOBODY PUTS ME IN JAIL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Sportsmaster hissed.

"That martian bitch will pay for what she and Minimanta did to my ponytail." Slade vowed. His hair still had not returned to its former greatness. He now kept it short because he secretly feared the other villains would make fun of him for his damaged locks.

"But you stay away from Artemis, She's mine to deal with. I'd also like to get my hands on that idiot she calls her husband. You can deal with the clone, that magician and that batkid in the skintight suit once you're done with the Martian." Said the hockey-masked villain.

"What about Kid Flash and the squirts?" Deathstroke questioned. "They were never part of the plan." The assassin played with one of his knifes.

"Well they are now. Luthor has put fourth a mighty reward for someone to teach them a lesson." Lawrence smirked.

"You would do that to your own grandkids? I understand your thing with your daughter, but even I wouldn't mess with my grandchildren. It's a death wish." Slade warned.

"Please, It's not like I'm going to kill them or anything terrible like that. The new generation thinks we're just two crazy old geezers with a grudge." He ranted.

"But we are two crazy old geezers with a grudge…" the assassin pointed out.

"SHUT UP! We need to teach those young ones that they need to respect us. Do you know what Lian said to me the last time I kidnaped her? She told me I was an ancient loser and I needed to go back to my retirement home. Me? Retirement home? That's absurd! She should have feared me but instead she laughed in my face!" Sportsmaster fumed.

"You know she is the daughter of an assassin. Nothing scares her, you shouldn't take it to heart Lawrence." Deathstroke offered up some advice. He thought retirement was a good idea. Maybe he could settle down on some beach in Mexico. Mexico sounded like a great place to retire.

"No. The twins do the same thing." He sighed. "I mean the last time I kidnapped them the speedster wouldn't stay still and the boy wouldn't stop making fun of my costume. They wouldn't stop talking either! I almost let them go because they were so damn annoying. Gah! And what kind of villain would I be if I did that?"

"Yeah. I remember the last time I tried to kidnap Robin (Damian). It was a disaster. I never knew a child his age could say such vile things. That little shit even dared to make fun of my old ponytail. I swear, I almost called Talia up so she could control her rude little brat. I mean he's 13 years old! When the other Robins were 13 they gave us the respect we deserved." Slade recalled.

"Exactly my point." Sportsmaster nodded. "So who is coming as backup?"

"Besides those losers you already sent back? Ummm…Well most of the shadows declined and anyone who owes me or you a favor is either in jail, dead or MIA." He explained.

"So what are our options?"

"Well I did get Grodd to agree and Bizarro isn't hard to convince. I also got Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." The assassin answered.

"Not Harley Quinn, anybody but her!" Lawrence hated that woman. The last time he had to work with her he nearly shot himself she was so irritating. That woman was beyond insane.

Deathstroke rolled his eye and chuckled. He remembered how Sportsmaster raved for weeks about the crazy Harley Quinn. "Unforutnatly Ivy will only work with us if Harley can tag along."

"Dammit!" Sporty cursed. He was desperate though Quinn would have to do.

Slade checked his watch. "We should get going, our partners are due to meet at the other location within a half hour."

Lawrence nodded and shouted. "TO THE SPORTSMOBILE!"

"That wasn't cool when we were teens and it's not cool now. You're so embarrassing." Deathstroke face palmed. "I can see why your daughters never wanted you to drive them to school."

"Says the guy who took his kids trick or treating every year and made them dress up as Star Wars characters so he could be Darth Vader." Sportsmaster replied before he started the car.

"You're just jealous that your family never won the costume contest at the Halloween party we had every year." Slade huffed.

"That contest was fixed. You always miscounted the votes. Crock family should have won that year we dressed as Harry Potter characters." Lawrence accused.

The assassin chucked. "Ok, I'll have to admit it was pretty brilliant for you to dress up as Voldemort then have Paula as Snape, Jade as Bellatrix and Artemis as Lucius."

"Damn right it was." The villain grinned. "I still can't believe your family still won dressed up as the Flintstones."

"You can't beat the classics." Slade smirked.

Lawrence ignored that comment and sighed. "I miss the good old days. Villainy had a purpose back then, now it's all about money."

"Exactly." Deathstroke agreed. "They took the whole family aspect out of the business. It's been decades since the Light hosted the annual Christmas party. When was the last time we had a League of Shadows family picnic? I mean we villains only get to see each other in the field now. I really liked all the get-togethers."

"Today it's all about instant gratification." Sportsmaster raved. "All those newbies think they can just start out on top. Those little bastards think they're better than us! No respect! They're impatient, they're rude and they're selfish. I may be evil, but I still acted civil towards most of my companions."

"You said it. But once we pull this off we'll be legends." Slade grinned. "They will fear us again."

"Then we'll see who's laughing." Lawrence snarled. They pulled up to warehouse that housed the device. After a year of planning tonight was the night both men would exact their revenge. Tonight Sportsmaster and Deathstroke were going to change history.

**Me: So what did you think? Did I do a decent job?**

**Q: BEWARE OF THE EVIL DANCING CAREBEARS!**

**Me: Holy Musical Batman! Q, Carebears aren't evil because they dance. Nor are Reach Toothbrushes, Birch Syrup, Purple Dry Erase markers, pecan pie or the Easter Bunny!**

**Q: You live in denial! *****GA and Canary start to drag him away***** YOU'RE ALL IN DENIAL**

**Me: Well that's all folks! Don't forget to review. Please tell me what you think. And check out my new poll. I also have a tumblr, the link is in my profile.**

***Walks away***

**[20 minutes later]**

**Q: *Is hacking into Hockeygirl's account* I'll show her why she shouldn't doubt me. I'll post a preview of her next chapter of **_**Velocity**_**. Hehehehehe. She'll never suspect, I'll blame it on Ollie. It's perfect!**

Velocity Chapter 21: (Warning: This preview might have some suggestive content. Read at own discretion)

"So you and Damian again?" Milagro mused. The green lantern was perched on Irey's countertop busy with painting her toenails emerald green. The speedster cooking grilled cheese in the kitchen flinched slightly.

"We're not a thing Milagro, if that's what you're saying." Irey denied. "Our relationship has been over for years."

The green lantern looked up from her toes and gave her best friend a look. She wasn't buying it. "Then what's with you two hooking up a few weeks ago?" Milagro challenged.

The Flash gasped. "How did you know about that?" She was careful not to burn her batch of sandwiches while she glared at the lantern.

"I never reveal my sources." The Hispanic woman smiled smugly.

Irey studied Milagro's expression for a moment, "It was Nell, wasn't it?" she guessed.

Her best friend held up her arms in mock surrender. "Fine you caught me. But it's not exactly a secret, according to Batgirl you and Damian are the talk of the Bat family right now."

The speedster piled up a mound of grilled cheeses on her plate and gave one to Milagro. She savored the first bite of her sandwich before speaking. "So what? It's no big deal."

Milagro let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop lying."

Irey took another bite. "Well it wasn't," She denied again. Milagro gave her another 'I'm-not-buying-your-shit' look. "Ok fine. So we had sex! Not a big deal"

The lantern let out a squeal. "I knew it! You two are so getting back together."

"No!" Irey blushed. "It was just a one night stand. No strings attached."

The brunette shook her head. "Chica, with you two there are always strings attached. Stop denying it."

"I'm not. It was just we were at the same place at the same time and the moment was right, that's it." Irey answered.

The lantern grinned and played with her ring. "Oh you are so in denial now." She replied much to the speedster's dismay…

**Read the rest in the upcoming chapter of Velocity (it should be out in a week or two) REVIEW!**


End file.
